I Dream of Dragons?
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: TWOSHOT: What! A semi-AU! Who'd o' thought, right! After putting on a magical bracelet, Joey finds himself dealing with a priest that looks exactly like Seto Kaiba and a few wishes he doesn't know what to do with!
1. I Dream of Dragons?

I Dream of… Dragons?

Joey liked to think that he had a good eye for jewelry. He could pickpocket with the best. So he was surprised when he found an expensive looking silver bracelet on the ground in the park. It was a very nice bracelet, seemingly made from pure silver with intricate designs to make it look like a dragon. To top it off the dragon had two sapphires for eyes. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he was sure that the adorable bracelet was worth a lot of money.

He slipped the bracelet on and looked at it for a moment, smiling sadly. He would keep it, but the money would benefit him more than the beauty, and his dad would probably find it and steal it for booze money if he had the chance. But, the pawnshops—the decent ones that would give him a good price—were all closed at this hour of the night, so he could at least enjoy it for a few more hours before he was forced to give it up.

Giggling softly at the feel of being rich for just once in his life, he rubbed the dragon's back with his forefinger happily. "You're a nice looking dragon. I wish I didn't have to sell you…" Sighing softly, disappointed that he would have to get rid of it for money that wasn't nearly as attractive, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to step into the shield of a weeping willow.

Settling himself at the foot of the tree, he prepared himself for a short nap before he got up and began walking toward the nearest decent pawnshop. He yawned once, covering his mouth carelessly, then snuggled backward and crossed his arms, trying to keep all of his body heat in.

"Psssh… What a typical puppy."

Joey looked up sharply, ready to fight. When he saw nothing, he sighed and looked around suspiciously. After a few minutes passed and he found no one threatening him, he sighed again and settled back. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into the trunk.

Seth crossed his arms and sat down in midair, crossing his legs as he idly observed his new… master. He didn't look like much, just some scrawny kid that would probably get thrown in jail the moment he got caught for the rest of his life. He was… cute, though. Like a puppy.

He damned himself for having a soft spot for puppies.

He reached out and brushed the blond's hair out of his face, then sighed and looked down at his clothes. It appeared his garb was way out of the times. His Ancient Egyptian clothes would have to go. He sighed quietly; he really hated catching up with the times. It seemed like each century, he was either half-naked or sweltering in all of his clothes.

Ah, well, he was glad there wasn't much difference from his last master.

A few glittering shimmers later, Seth stood up straight and eyed his wardrobe; he'd never had control of what he wore, and he usually hated whatever clothes the bracelet forced him into. This outfit… wasn't that bad, actually.

He usually wasn't a fan of leather, but these pants fit him snugly and comfortably and were kept up with a thick belt. His black, long-sleeved shirt was tucked beneath his pants as well and was covered by a white, sleeveless leather trench coat with a raised studded collar and shoulder pads. His pants were also tucked inside a pair of thick black boots that buckled instead of zipped. He wasn't quite sure what the extra belts around his upper arms and shins were for, but they helped to make him look intimidating, so he decided he wouldn't take them off.

If it came to worst, he'd be able to use them as a leash for his master. Puppies needed to trained, after all.

Sitting down beside the blond human, Seth gazed at him for a moment, taking in the light bruising on his cheeks and his own cracked and bleeding knuckles and determined that he got into a lot of fights. His clothes were a bit dirty and looked like they could use a wash, but were well maintained, and his mop of hair was messy but clean. And he wasn't too bad-looking. In fact, the brunet would go so far as to say he was… cute. In fact, he looked cute enough to take into a dark room and do naughty things to.

…Good heavens, the last time he'd felt like this for one of his masters had only ended in heartbreak.

Seth watched him for a few moments before reaching out to gently grasp his hand. When the blond only stirred mildly, he began running his fingers over the blond's bruised knuckles, frowning when he realized that a few of the wounds were still bleeding. Sighing, he took the boy's hand and whipped a bandage out of thin air, then began wrapping his wounded hand. Once that was finished, he grabbed his other hand to repeat the process. Then, he sat back and waited for his new master to wake up.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey moaned as he felt someone rubbing his shoulders and nearly melted into the person's hands. Then he remembered where he was and how he'd been alone and jerked away, snarling as he turned to face his attacker. "The hell-!"

The brunet blinked at him slowly, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Policemen came and told us to get lost. I figured I'd just move you so you'd get enough sleep."

"Who the hell are _you?!_" the teen snarled, glaring at him. "I don't remember meetin' ya!"

"…You found me," he stated bluntly, pointing at the silver bracelet around his wrist. "You now have three wishes that I may grant. Any wish you want. Choose wisely."

Joey stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh my _God!_ Ya gotta be crazy! If ya wanted your bracelet back ya coulda just asked!"

"…I see nothing amusing about you not believing me," the man stated, then scowled as the blond failed to stop laughing. Narrowing his eyes, he growled in frustration, then made a zipping motion with his hand through the air.

The teen let out a muffled yelp as he found his lips pressed together and unable to part them. He turned and stared at the brunet in shock, then turned to run. He yelped again as his feet were whipped out from under him and he was dragged back to the brunet by an invisible rope. "Mmph!"

"I would _hardly_ joke about being at your mercy. Now, will you make three wishes so I can go back in the bracelet? Because if the rest of the human population is like you, I would prefer not to interact with them long," the brunet added, glaring at him again.

Joey fought to swallow the feeling of despair and terror at being helpless at the (attractive) man's feet and nodded quickly, as that seemed to be the only way to appease him. He winced as the man made a zipping motion again, releasing his mouth from whatever spell he'd set to it, then looked up at him timidly. "…So… you're… you're a genie?"

"It appears that way," he replied dryly. "Though, technically, I'm a former priest sealed inside a bracelet, not some magical fruitcake in a lamp."

"…Any wish I want?" the blond asked softly, frowning, as he sat up straight. "Any three wishes I want?"

The brunet nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes. Of course, there's no wishing for more wishes, going back or forward in time, or forcing me to do evil deeds, such as killing an innocent person—I can make certain exceptions for serial killers, rapists, things like that."

Joey blinked up at him innocently. "What about making someone fall in love with me or bringing someone back from the dead?"

The 'priest' raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You'd like someone to fall in love with you? Who? …And bringing someone back from the dead is always questionable. Souls don't travel well back and forth, so it's better for them to stay in the afterlife than to make them come back."

"Oh. …Well, I don't want anyone t' fall in love with me. I was just wonderin'," the blond replied, tapping his fingers together nervously. "…Any wish I wan—"

"_YES,_ you fool! Any wish you want!" the brunet roared in frustration.

The teen jerked away from him violently to get out of hitting distance and eyed him warily, then stood up and dusted his pants off. "…Listen, I'll just take this off and we won't have to worry 'bout it, 'kay?" he began, reaching to take off the bracelet.

"It doesn't—" the man began, then sighed when the blond yelped and jerked his hand away from the bracelet. "…We have a binding contract and you will only be able to take it off once you make your wishes. Also, you can't wish it off; three wishes is the only way to be able to take it off, and then you'll never hear from me again." He raised his eyebrows. "But think carefully about your wishes. Don't make any wishes you'll regret."

Joey tapped his fingers together anxiously. "…Oh, man, I'm gonna get my hand chopped off."

"…Excuse me?" The brunet raised an eyebrow.

"…I gotta go home sometime. If I wear somethin' pretty like this, someone's gonna want it and I'm gonna get shanked and they're gonna steal it off my cold body," the teen whispered, scuffing his foot against the ground lightly before he shook his head. "No-! Never mind, don't think about that. Just gonna go pawn—OH!"

The man jumped slightly at the teen spun back toward him. "…You're going to snap your neck."

"You, you can gimme money!" Joey exclaimed, smiling brightly. "So, you-! …What's your name, anyway?" He tilted his head innocently.

The brunet stood and dusted his coat off, then turned toward the blond and crossed his arms again. "Seth. And yours is… Joseph Wheeler." He frowned. "Because the policeman knew you by name."

"…Yeah, whatever! Listen, my sister needs money for an eye surgery! If I wish for it, will ya give me money?" the blond continued, grabbing his sleeve and tugging anxiously. "Will ya, huh?"

Seth sighed and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "…I would need a fixed amount, not just 'money.' But yes, if you wished for a fixed amount of money, I could grant it to you."

"Yay!" Joey smiled and hugged his arm tightly. "My sister will—wait! You could just heal her eyes, huh!" The blond frowned and took a step back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "…Wait. No, that would be a bad idea."

The brunet raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen begin to pace and crossed his arms again. "…Why would that be a bad idea?"

"'cause it'd be one of those… medical miracles 'r somethin'! And I don't want a bunch of scientists t' put her under glass so they can figure out how it happened 'cause they could just damage her eyes again!" the blond explained, flailing his arms about as he pondered what to do. "So, so the money would be good—but! But how would I be able to explain it?! Ma would wonder where I got it and I can't just say 'oh it fell outta the sky!'"

"…Tell her your very rich girlfriend gave it to you," Seth suggested, shrugging.

"Then I'd hafta _prove_ I have a girlfriend, 'cause I've kinda already told my ma I'm attracted t' men!" Joey sighed and sat down on the bench they'd been occupying earlier, resting his head in his hands. "…I can't tell her my rich boyfriend gave it to me. The only rich people in Domino are old people or Kaiba."

"Say you got it from Kaiba then."

"…But Kaiba hates me," the blond whispered, then sighed again and shook his head.

Seth smiled. "Then wish for Kaiba to fall in love with you. …Unless he's old too?"

"No-! He's only two years older than me! But… I wouldn't wanna make him fall in love with me. He's so smart, and sexy, and I'm just… me."

He hated when puppies got that sad 'I've done something wrong please love me' expression.

Sighing, the brunet reached out and ruffled his hair. "May I give you some advice, Joseph?"

Joey looked up at him and frowned, then nodded hesitantly. "…Yes."

"Do something nice for this… Kaiba. Allow me to see how he reacts, and I'll tell you if he truly hates you."

The blond blushed a little and looked away from him, lightly fingering the bracelet he was wearing. "…C-could ya make a bracelet just like this one?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You mean, make a replica of the bracelet bonding me to you? What for?"

"…So… so I can give it t' Kaiba," he whispered. He sighed when his only reply was silence, then began to stand. "I… I hafta go pawn some—"

"I shouldn't be doing this," the brunet stated, shaking his finger at him warningly. "So don't tell anyone where you got this, okay?" He snapped his fingers, then held the identical—albeit less magical—bracelet out to him. "After all… I don't exist."

Joey gasped as the man shimmered, then seemed to get sucked back into the bracelet. A sparkle and hiss later, and all that remained was a dim glow in the sapphire eyes of the dragon before they dulled. But he knew Seth was still there, watching.

Taking a deep breath, the blond steeled himself for what he was about to do, then made his way toward the Kaiba Corp. skyscraper.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kaiba-! Kaiba!"

Seto sighed and tried to keep his temper in check; it would not do to scare the pup away before he'd even done anything. He'd had such a bad day though… Turning around, he scowled. "What, Wheeler?"

Joey flinched, then took a step back. "…Is this a bad time?"

…He supposed his tone _had_ been a little sharp. "…No. What do you want?"

The blond shifted his weight from foot to foot a few times before stepping closer and moving to shove him. The older boy blinked as the blond's hands connected firmly but gently with his chest, pressing some circular object against him.

Joey bowed his head and began nibbling on his bottom lip. "…I saw this and thought of you bye bye!" Then he turned and rushed away.

Seto saw a flash of silver and immediately moved to catch what the blond had left with him. It… was a very nice bracelet. And… if the blond _had_ seen it and thought of him… Well, that had been very nice of him. Very sweet.

…Really, that pup was just begging to be molested.

Tracing the intricate scales and around the sapphire eyes, he sighed quietly. He just couldn't be mad after seeing his puppy.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seth frowned and crossed his arms. "You didn't stay long enough for me to see whether he likes you or not."

"I didn't want him t' laugh at me and shoot me down!" Joey exclaimed, then sighed and leaned his head on the older man's chest. "…He doesn't like me anyway…"

"Well, thanks to your unwillingness to see what happens, we don't _know_ if he dislikes you," Seth replied, sighing. He wrapped his arms around the blond and patted him on the head. "Don't give up yet. You've still got three wishes."

"…I'm so tired of bein' a poor little mutt." The younger boy shuddered as he held back a frustrated sob.

Seth sighed again, then frowned thoughtfully. "…Joseph. I have an idea."

Joey looked up at him and blinked innocently. "What?"

"…It will take up one wish, but I believe it will be worth it in the end." He stroked the blond's cheek gently. "Here's what I want to happen. I want you to find Kaiba. I want you to begin to walk toward him. And I want you to wish to be irresistible."

The blond blinked in confusion. "Wish… to be irresistible?"

"Yes." The brunet nodded once firmly. "And leave the rest up to me. Just go with the flow until you're wrapped safely in Kaiba's arms."

"…That… is never gonna happen," Joey stated, sighing sadly.

Seth smiled. "Just trust me. You don't even have to say it out loud. Just whisper 'I wish to be irresistible' and I'll take care of the rest."

The blond frowned, brows furrowing together in confusion. "…I dunno if I should trust you…"

"What's not to trust? I only have your best interest in mind."

"…I don't like the way ya said that…"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto frowned in confusion as he found his pup walking toward him, looking very nervous and _so_ like he didn't want to be there. He saw the blond's lips move, as if talking to himself, before he looked down at his feet and heaved a sigh. The brunet couldn't help a small sigh of his own; his pup really was much too cute sometimes.

A few seconds later, he found himself learning that he wasn't the only one who thought so as a man suddenly grabbed the blond's shoulder, smiling, and said something. Joey's eyes widened before he blushed and quickly shook his head. The man's smile became harder, a little more dangerous, and suddenly the puppy was being yanked toward him.

Seto growled as the man tried to force his pup into a kiss and lengthened his stride when he saw the blond frantically trying to push him away. If that man thought he was going to get a kiss from _his_ puppy, he was sadly mistaken!

Joey turned his head away frantically, trying to shove the man holding him away. Why was he so strong?! People who sat down behind desks all day shouldn't be so strong! "No—get off!"

"Come on, baby. I promise I'll be gentle," the man cooed, grabbing his chin to force his face back to his. "I'll take real nice care of you."

"No-!" He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered a little. _'Seth, how could ya let me do this-?!'_

Joey yelped as the man suddenly lurched to the side, falling, and he looked up in confusion only to be swept into another person's arms. "No-!"

"Shhh…" Seto began stroking his hair gently as the man stumbled to his feet, shooting him one of his coldest glares. The man wasn't stupid—he scuttled off like the coward he was. Looking back down at the trembling pup in his arms, he sighed. "Are you okay, pup—"

…Why had he never noticed how _beautiful_ his puppy was? With his glowing skin, and his long, golden eyelashes framed by his flaxen bangs. His plump, rosy lips just begged to be claimed—or taken tenderly and lovingly. And that lightest dusting of freckles making him appear more innocent and molestable was gorgeous, too.

Joey blinked up at him in surprise, then softly whispered, "Thank you."

Seto blinked in surprise, then hurriedly met his gaze. "…Huh?"

"…I said thank you," the blond repeated, frowning at him. "Why did ya help me, anyway?"

The older boy cast around vaguely for an excuse or insult, but then the blond's bottom lip was beginning to jut out at him, begging him to take it into his mouth and suck on it until it was red and swollen. …He knew if he did that, however, he would want to kiss and suck other parts of him. That would require a more private place.

Joey, unaware of the brunet's silent conversation with his bottom lip, frowned in concern. "…Kaiba…?"

…A little nibbling and sucking right now would be okay, right? Especially when the blond's bottom lip was just asking him to ravish it in such a way that would have him mewling 'more'—and, if he worked hard enough, 'harder' and 'faster.'

"…K-Kaiba?" He didn't know what was wrong, but Joey assumed something was, as the brunet had yet to speak to him but was definitely looking at him. "…Is… is there somethin' on my face?" When the older boy didn't take the time to insult him, he knew something was wrong, so he tried to step away. "T-thanks for savin' me, Kaiba, b-but I hafta go now. I… I need t' go pawn some stuff and—" he began, turning his gaze to the side.

Seto scowled as his pup tried to push him away and yanked him back, wrapping his arms around him tighter. "Pawn some stuff? Like what?"

"…Some… stuff I found…" He didn't like where this was going. "…I-I'll just get out of your hair then."

His puppy was trying to escape even though he'd shown obvious interest. The brunet did not approve.

"You know, I was planning on going back to work after I'd eaten, but I believe I've found something that needs my immediate attention." The older teen smiled a little and brushed the blond's bangs out of his eyes.

"…Then I'll let ya get to it, huh!" Joey suggested, smiling anxiously as he tried to pull away again. "…You'll… hafta let go of me, though."

Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "But puppy, the one that needs my immediate attention is _you._"

"…I don't understand."

The amber eyes sparkling with confusion proved too much for even the brunet's iron control as he immediately grabbed the smaller boy closer and mashed their mouths together. "Mm-!"

"Ahm…!" Joey whimpered quietly as the brunet mauled him, hands clawing at his clothes as his tongue ravaged the inside of his mouth. He gasped quickly when the older boy finally broke the kiss and turned his head away, leaning it against his chest as he panted softly. "…Kaiba…"

Seto smirked at him and pressed another kiss to his lips before he led him over to the limo waiting to take him to a meeting in another part of town. Opening the door, he stated, "There's been a change of plans. To home." He shoved the blond in first so he wouldn't have a chance to escape and climbed in after him.

"Yes, Master Kaiba."

Joey frowned in confusion and looked around the limo, then turned his gaze on the brunet questioningly. "…Why-?"

The older boy grinned in a decidedly scary manner and leaned over him. "It never entered my mind that someone would be able to steal my puppy away. Now that I've seen it's possible, I need to prove my claim. Or, more accurately—" Here, he leaned in, brushing his lips over the curve of the blond's ear. "—I need to stake it."

"…Huh?" He hated being so slow; obviously, the CEO was trying to seduce him, but he had no idea why.

"…" Seto sighed quietly, then reached down grabbed the inside of the blond's thigh roughly. "I've always wanted you and have done my best in scaring my rivals away. Obviously, this isn't enough—there are simply some people too stupid to be afraid of me. And with such a beautiful puppy, really, someone's going to steal you if I don't claim you myself."

Joey frowned. "…Claim me as what?" He winced a little as the brunet's head dropped in frustration. "…Kaiba…?"

"…_Claim_ you as _mine,_" the brunet hissed, lifting his head back up to glare at him. "As _my_ boyfriend, as _my_ puppy, as _my_ lover. Mine. Always. Forever. Have I dumbed it down enough for you?"

The blond flinched away from him and bit his bottom lip. "…I… I… 'm sorry…"

Seto sighed, then turned and slammed his head against the window. "God. Puppy, you're impossible." Turning back to the blond, he sighed again, then reached out and cupped his face. "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. This is probably very confusing for you, isn't it?"

"…Wait. When you were bein' mean to _me…_ That was t' scare off the other guys ya thought would want me? Not because ya hate me?" Joey asked in confusion. "…Is that what you're sayin'?"

"Yes." The brunet smirked. "And up until today, it's worked _marvelously._"

The blond scowled and crossed his arms, turning away from him with a huff. "Except for the fact that ya really hurt my feelin's and I thought ya _hated_ me!"

"There's a very fine line between love and hate," Seto argued, then leaned over and began kissing his neck. "And I stood on that line… but decided I'd rather fuck you than fight you… so I picked the side that would allow me to do that."

"Ah… Please…" Joey bit his bottom lip as the brunet's lips traveled over his skin, eyes fluttering shut as the older boy's teeth scraped across. If this is what Seth meant by irresistible… "Nyu!"

The older teen chuckled quietly, sliding his hand to the inside of the blond's thigh and beginning to rub gently. "You're very sensitive, puppy. Here, let me…"

"Nn!" The blond shuddered and reached down to grab his hand. "N-no! Not here…!"

"Ah, I see." The brunet smirked. "You want to be somewhere private."

Joey gasped quietly as the older teen's nails scraped up the inside of his thigh so his hand could gently cup his crotch. "Nooo, don't touch me there!"

"You'd rather I touch you… here?" Seto asked quietly, slipping his other hand around him to gently rub at his nipple.

"Mn! W-w-wha—no—" Panting weakly, the blond hurriedly tried to bat his hands away. "N-no! That's not what I meant-!" He let out a yelp as the older boy shoved him down so he was strewn across the seat on his back. "A-ah! W-what are ya—no, ya pervert—ha-!"

The brunet chuckled and began rubbing his crotch gently. "You're only saying that because you're embarrassed, aren't you, puppy…"

"I'm sayin' it 'cause it's true!" Joey exclaimed, before mewling and reaching down to feebly grab his wrist. "No-! Please…!"

The older boy smiled. "You have no idea how sexy you look, so helpless beneath me. I've been waiting two years for this; honestly, I thought I'd have to wait a couple more years before I could touch you like this—before I could show you how much you mean to me…"

"…D-don't say things like that-!" Joey whispered, only to whimper as the brunet began rubbing his nipple again. "Don't touch me like this…! Y-you're gonna—"

"Hmm, I think puppy needs a little help with his problem."

"_Meep!_" The blond began wriggling frantically as the older boy unzipped his pants. "Don't no stop eek!" He whimpered as the brunet held his hips down and tried to wiggle free even more, but all thoughts of escape flew out of his mind as the head of his cock was engulfed in hot wet heat. "Aaaah…!"

Seto hummed quietly and slowly dipped his head, sucking and swallowing around his shaft to take him deeper. The satisfaction he felt as the blond whimpered and mewled could definitely be termed as sadistic, but he had wanted this for so long that he felt he deserved a little bit of sadistic smugness, especially when the younger boy wiggled his hips and began frantically clawing at the upholstery. Reaching up to gently fondle the two swollen sacs, he hummed louder, rolling them gently in his palm.

Joey whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, then hurriedly reached down to grab his hair and try to pull him away. "No-! I'm gonna—Please, Kaiba, I'm gonna—"

The brunet reached up to grab one of his wrists and continued to suck, turning his groan into a growl as he dipped his head just a little lower. His only warning after that was a choked off cry before he felt the younger boy's body spasm beneath him, and he had to swallow the ribbons of cum being shot into his mouth. He slurped loudly and smirked as he heard the blond whimper in embarrassment.

Releasing the older teen's hair, the blond blushed and began wriggling again, though much more feebly than before. "No… Y-ya can't… Nn…" He moaned quietly as the brunet tucked him back into his pants and zipped them back up. "Ahn…"

Seto chuckled and sat up straight, absently wiping his lips on the back of his hand. "I have to admit… I was sort of expecting to have to deal with your underwear." He glanced out the window. "Ah. We've arrived."

"Mm, 'kay… I-I'll just go now, then…" Joey mumbled, sitting up. "…Soon 's my legs decide they're not jelly."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, then sighed and shook his head. "You're an impossible little puppy, you know that?"

"Ah?" The younger boy yelped as he was lifted up and hurriedly grabbed the brunet's shoulders. "Eek! Kaiba, what are ya—You're not gonna take me in that hotel, are ya?!"

…It took Seto a moment, but when he finally realized what the blond was talking about, he had to laugh a little. "Puppy, that's not a hotel. That's my mansion."

"No way-!" Looking up at the hotel-like building, the blond felt very small. And he was supposed to believe that the older boy thought of him as special compared to that—no, even the stuff he kept inside it! He was mediocre at best compared, and he had trouble seeing why Seto would ever think he'd believe otherwise when his mansion looked like it could house six separate soccer teams—and be able to fit two soccer games at the same time on his front lawn. …And still have room for more.

"…L-look, moneybags, why doncha just lemme go and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened!" Joey suggested, smiling nervously as he was carried up to the front doors. "I won't tell anybody!"

"…Are you dense?" The brunet sighed and shook his head. "I _want_ everybody to know, puppy. So that they know that _you_ are off limits. You are mine. End of story."

The blond whined and hid his face in the older boy's neck. "But I don't _wanna_ be your pet!"

Seto stopped in the entryway of his house, ignoring the maids scurrying about to take their jackets (how they managed when he was carrying Joey, he'd never know) and shoes and forcing them into slippers. "…Is that what you think? You think I want you as my pet?"

"…W-well isn't it?" He frowned a little. "…Ya keep callin' me your puppy."

"…" The brunet had never wanted to smash his own skull against a wall so many times in one day. "Not at all. Puppy is a pet name; I want you as mine, Joey. …And I'll be yours. As equals."

Joey tilted his head. "But you've never thought of me as—"

"On a dueling level, no," Seto cut in, sighing. "However, you've shown me more than once that you can hold your own in a fight. And I'm well aware that you aren't stupid because you choose to be; you don't have the time to study."

"Yeah but—"

"End of discussion, puppy. You are mine. I am yours. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"…Yeah, but—"

"What did I just say?"

"…Stupid moneybags!" Huffing, Joey turned and leaned his head against his neck, refusing to look at him or even speak to him anymore.

…Well, at least until he felt himself being set on something soft. Looking around wildly, he found himself in a darkened bedroom, and he was in the middle of a large, blue-covered bed. Panicking, he turned to flee, only to see the brunet locking the door before he turned back to him. That predatory look in his eyes wasn't reassuring; that was the look he got whenever he was about to use one of his Blue-Eyes, or he'd successfully taken over a rival company.

…He was going to be eaten alive.

Shrinking back against the headboard, he stuttered, "K-K-Kaiba, I think I better get goin' now—I mean, you're a busy man, you're probably—"

"If you think I'm going to let you leave when I have you exactly where I want you," the brunet purred, smirking. "You're insane. I won't let you leave this room until I've finished you off completely."

"!!!" Joey edged away from him quickly, scooting across the bed to the opposite side. "Y-ya sound like you're gonna eat me!"

The blue eyes darkened with desire as he stood at the edge of the bed, placing his hands on it to lean over it a little. "But I am going to eat you, puppy. I will lick and nibble every inch of your skin I can get my hands on and then, when I feel I've done enough with my mouth, I'll devour each and every one of your screams as I pound into you, making you mine again and again until the day is done. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll only be a boneless pile of goo beneath me. So yes, puppy; I _am_ going to _eat you._"

The blond yelped as the older boy lunged onto the bed and quickly sprang off, stumbling when he hit the ground enough to fall. He squeaked when the brunet caught the back of his shirt and hurriedly shouldered it off in favor of crawling under the bed to the other side. "What the hell, ya pervert!"

Seto purred and held up the slightly dirty t-shirt. "Well, I see that I'm starting to undress you."

"No-!" Joey let out another 'meep' when he realized that he had inadvertently allowed him to. He paused awkwardly, in which the brunet began to make his way around the bed toward him. Growing immediately intimidated by this, he turned and scrambled for the door. "Bye now!"

"I don't think so, puppy."

The blond fumbled at the key the older boy had left in the lock. Just as he'd managed to unlock it, however, the brunet's hand came around and turned the key again. "Hey-!"

"The funny thing about this lock…" Seto murmured, leaning his lips next to the blond's ear. "…Is that you have to turn it _just_ right for it to unlock again."

Joey shivered weakly as the brunet's arms slid around his waist, hands beginning to tremble as the older boy's tongue and lips worked at his earlobe. "Ha… Nn… K-Kaiba…"

"Call me Seto," he whispered, sliding a hand up to rub over the blond's nipple. "Use my given name when we make love."

"Make love-?" the blond echoed quietly, before any thoughts flew from his mind in favor of sending all of his blood rushing to his groin as the older boy's fingers tweaked and rolled his nipple. "Ooh-! K-Kaiba—"

"Seto…"

"Seto!" He squirmed weakly. "W-we can't do this, I—"

"Of course we can do this, Joey." Seto smirked and began kissing his neck and shoulder. "No one can dictate what we do behind closed doors."

Joey gasped and braced his arms against the door frantically. "K-Kai—Seto! Nn!" He whimpered as the brunet turned him to press his back against the door and closed his eyes tightly. "Y-ya can't do this with me, we—" He cut himself off with a shuddering gasp as he felt something hot and wet slide around his neglected nipple. "Oh!"

The brunet grinned smugly before closing his lips around the sensitive nub, gently grinding it with his front teeth before giving it a hearty suck. As the younger boy trembled and mewled beneath his ministrations, he slid his free hand down to gently cup his crotch again. When that seemed to make the blond nervous and jerk away, he leaned back and gently blew cool air across his wet nipple, making him shiver as goosebumps spread across his body and his nipples hardened even more.

"Mm… For someone who doesn't want this, you're certainly sensitive." He chuckled quietly and tilted his head to carefully lick his neck before closing his teeth over the spot he had deemed perfect to make his mark. "Mm…"

"Ha… I can't help it if I'm sensitive! Nobody's ever—stop touchin' me there!" Mewling weakly as the hand at his crotch began kneading him, the blond shuddered against the door, blushing brightly. "…K-Kaiba…"

Once certain that he'd made the hickey to his satisfaction, Seto released his neck in favor of nibbling up the blond's jaw. "I thought I told you to call me Seto."

"Y-y-you—" He whimpered quietly and tried to push him away. "…I… We shouldn't be doin' this-!" He gasped as the brunet scooped him up and began toward the bed. "Hey! Are ya listenin' t' me?!" He squeaked as the only response he received was being thrown onto the bed. "Meep! Hey!"

The brunet hummed and took a moment to remove his jacket and tie. He only got a few of the buttons on his shirt undone before he had to reach out and drag the younger teen back toward him, as he'd tried to crawl away. "Calm down, puppy."

"No-! I don't _wanna_ calm down ya pervert you're gonna rape meeee!" the blond whined, wiggling his hips a little to try and escape. "Ah—Seto—hey—" He squealed as the brunet began unbuttoning his pants and hurriedly slapped his hands away. "_No!_"

Seto squeaked and yanked his hands back, startled, then scowled. "…That hurt."

"Good!" Joey snapped, crossing his arms as he glared back at him. "It was s'posed to!" His indignance was followed by an embarrassed squeak as the brunet attacked his pants with a new fury. "H-hey-! _Hey!_ K-Kaiba!" Try as he might, he was at the other man's mercy as he ripped his pants down and off. He turned onto his side quickly with a squeak and drew his legs up. "No!"

"Puppy, I've already seen your dick. I sucked on it. You have nothing to hide from me." The older boy paused in thought, then sighed and laid down beside him, resting his head on his hand as he began to pet the other boy's blond mop. "…If it makes you feel better, you can undress me. We'll go at your pace. Besides… you get more blackmail material on me than I would ever get on you," he added quietly, frowning, before slowly moving his hand to the blond's shoulder to rub it gently. "Just try not to forget that it's not just me being dragged through the mud when newspapers get info on me. Mokuba sees it too."

"…" Joey eyed the other teen warily, then hesitantly reached out to touch one of the buttons on his shirt. He froze then, to see if the brunet would change his mind, but when he didn't, he lifted his other hand to fumble his shirt open. He growled when, after fumbling for a few minutes with the third button, he just grabbed his shirt and ripped it open.

Seto raised an eyebrow, unable to help a small smile as the blond realized what he'd done and blushed bright red. "…I liked this shirt."

"I-I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one…" the blond whispered, blushing even more.

The brunet waved it away carelessly. "Don't worry, I have more. I just like seeing you blush."

Joey huffed, then pushed the sides of the shirt open. After a moment of staring, he looked away quickly. "C-couldja sit up and take it off all the way?"

"Ah… Sure."

He almost couldn't believe he'd seen the hesitation the brunet had before he sat up and slid his shirt off. When this left his back in full view, however, he understood; he gasped and covered his mouth quickly. "Oh God, Kaiba-!"

Joey had scars; in fact, he had some mighty bad ones. They didn't compare, however, to the dark, thin lines crisscrossing the older boy's back, as if it had happened recently. Or… or they were just really bad scars. And they were methodical. Someone had purposely hurt him and he'd forever have to wear those scars.

"It's nothing," Seto muttered, waving it away, as he moved to lie back down. He stopped in confusion as he felt a tentative lick across a scar on the back of his shoulder. "…Puppy? What are you doing?" He couldn't help a quiet moan as the blond's warm, wet tongue moved across the scar and closed his eyes. "Oh, puppy, what are you doing to me…?"

The blond let his eyes flutter closed as he lifted his hands to trail his fingers over the scars on the other boy's back. "'m sorry. I always thought ya were just an asshole—now I see a reason why."

"What are you talking about? These have nothing to do with me being an asshole." The brunet shivered as the younger boy's fingertips trailed to the scars on the small of his back. "Mm, puppy… That feels nice…"

Joey blushed a little and bit his bottom lip, then let his lips trail lower, licking gently at the deep, thin scars there. "…Seto…"

Seto groaned quietly, then turned, shoving the blond down onto his back as he let out a dominant growl. "Fuck, puppy, you're making me even hornier than I was before. How do you expect me to wait?"

"Nn—Hey, don't touch me down there—Seto—" The blond squirmed half-heartedly and reached to grab his shoulders. "Seto…!" He watched the older boy begin fumbling with his pants and squeaked, then quickly looked away in embarrassment. He blushed even more as the brunet grabbed his hand and pulled it down to grasp his erection. Gasping quietly, he looked down. "A-and ya wanna stick this thing in me?!"

"It'll fit. We just have to… make a little room," the brunet assured, before reaching over to his bedside table.

Joey squirmed nervously. He knew the basics—this part goes in that part and that part holds this one—but he had no idea how sex between two males worked aside from that. And he sort of knew that when it came to Seto, he'd always be on bottom. He just didn't understand how having Seto inside of him would be pleasurable.

He bit his bottom lip as the brunet leaned back over him with a bottle of lube in his hand, then quickly turned his head away, trembling. "J-just don't make it hurt too bad, 'kay?"

Seto blinked at him for a few moments, eyebrow raised in confusion, before he realized what the hell he was talking about. Sighing, he set the lube aside and cupped the blond's cheek. "This is your first time, isn't it? I'll be gentle. You can trust me."

"…Okay." Joey squeaked as the brunet reached for the tube again and turned his head away quickly in embarrassment. "Nyeek!"

"…Hmm." The brunet raised an eyebrow again, then popped the top open on the tube and squirted some of the lube onto his hand. "I'm tempted to make you watch me prepare you. But, since it's your first time, I'll let you just relax."

"Nn-! Wouldn't wanna see it anyway—" the younger boy mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that his blush had darkened by a few shades. "Stupid pervert dragon." He flinched as he felt the brunet's fingers pressing between his cheeks. "Nn!"

Seto rubbed the ring of muscle with one of his fingers gently, keeping his eyes locked on the blond's face no matter how much he wanted to look at his ass as he prepared him. "Calm down. It'll hurt more if you don't relax. I would never hurt you on purpose, Joey."

"…Nnn…" Joey closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself. "I… It… It's gonna hurt though…"

"But if you _relax_ it won't hurt as much," the brunet murmured, reaching up to begin playing with one of the younger boy's nipples. Once he was sure the blond was adequately distracted, he slipped one of his fingers into him.

The blond squealed and arched up off the bed, then began squirming frantically. "Nononono—"

"Calm _down!_" Seto ordered sharply, glaring at him. "You're going to make me hurt you if you keep squirming like that! Jeez."

"But—but—it feels—Kaiba, help—" The younger boy reached up and grabbed his shoulders helplessly. "I-it doesn't feel good!"

"Does it feel bad?"

"…Well, no, not exactly—"

"Then just relax and let me prepare you." When the blond looked as if he might argue, he shot him a glare. "Trust me. I've done this before."

Joey frowned. "…How many times with how many people?"

Seto paused thoughtfully, then went back to gently moving his finger inside of him. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you. Once my step-father started training me in business tactics, I decided not to keep count; it just led to more nightmares."

"…Business tactics…?" The blond couldn't help the feeling of horror building as the way he'd said it.

"It was explained to me," the older boy began, wiggling a second finger into him while he was distracted. "That sex is a way to seal a deal or to get a deal going. It's also used to get the upper hand. I can honestly say I didn't like my teacher, but he _did_ teach me well. And once I started having sex, well…" He paused again, looking a bit unsure of himself, then continued, "I felt less stress than I had before. It's a release for me; ignore any puns."

"…So… so, you were _taught_ how t' have sex?" Joey asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

The brunet nodded. "Yes, basically. Mostly how to pleasure others, so they'll be more willing to bend to my whim. When it comes to business sex, I rarely find pleasure in it; in fact, I usually don't even release. I don't have time to find a partner who I know won't go to the press, so I don't often have recreational sex. But I do know what I'm doing, so you can trust me."

"…You… ya don't get your own release? But then—Nyu!" The smaller teen mewled in complaint as a third finger was pressed inside.

"Ah, sorry." Seto smiled slightly and began pressing his fingers deeper. "I got a little ahead of myself. Why don't I…"

"_Aaha!_" Joey arched his back and reached up to grab the brunet's shoulders tightly, gasping as fire shot up his spine, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. "Oh God oh God oh God! What was that?!" He shuddered weakly as the older boy touched the fiery-tingle inducing spot again. "K-Kaiba!"

The brunet leaned down to hiss into his ear, "That is the reason anal sex is pleasurable—and men don't mind being uke. I'll give you a more technical explanation later, when we have a… a little more time."

"Nn-! Ah! Mmmoh-! Se-! Seto!" The blond sobbed weakly as the older teen rubbed over that spot again and again, hips bucking up and down of their own accord. "Ah! Haa! Help! —Killin' me! You're killin' me!"

"Mm, look at you go. You could just fuck yourself silly as long as you had something long enough to put inside of you, wouldn't you, puppy?" Seto asked quietly, smirking as the blush across the blond's cheeks darkened. "Imagine being tied up, a long, thick vibrator pressed against this spot. Imagine how good it would feel, pressed so deep and vibrating so hard. Imagine how arousing it would be to have me watching you that entire time, jacking off as you tremble and jerk your hips up and down, trying to fuck yourself with that vibrator even though you know you're going to fail because it's just in _so_ deep."

Joey blushed even more and shivered, digging his fingers into the comforter. "Oh, _God!_ What are ya doin' t' me?!"

"Obviously, I'm killing you. You said so yourself." Seto chuckled quietly, but quickly sobered. "Now, I'm going to take my fingers out and replace them with my dick. It'll hurt; are you okay with that?"

"Nn?" The blond blinked up at him hazily, then frowned in concern. "Are ya still gonna touch this spot-? _Nyu!_" He threw his head back as the brunet's fingers prodded deeper and harder. "Seto! Ah, do it! Whatever ya want! As long as ya keep touchin' that spot!"

"Joey, look at me," the brunet ordered gently, and the younger boy hesitantly complied, blinking up at him fuzzily. "It's going to hurt. Okay?"

"…'kay." Joey hesitantly spread his legs a little more to accommodate him. "Just… just don't hurt me too bad, 'kay?"

Seto chuckled again, brushing his cheek gently with his thumb. "I'll do my best. Try to stay relaxed."

"H-have ya seen what you're gonna put int' me?" the blond asked, frowning at him, before whimpering as he felt the head of the older boy's cock pressing against his entrance. "Nn… S-Seto…"

"Shh…" The brunet rubbed his sides comfortingly. "It'll hurt a little, but I can't help that. The ache will fade, though. I'm going to start now."

Joey bit his bottom lip and shuddered as he felt the brunet pushing into him, then reached up and dug his fingers into the older boy's shoulders. "Ah… Nn, K-Kaiba… so big…"

"Shh…" Seto began kissing and nibbling the blond's neck to distract him, even though all he wanted to do was thrust roughly into the smaller body and pound into it without a second thought. When the blond began to mewl and whimper in pain, he changed targets and thrust his tongue down his throat.

The younger teen yelped as the brunet jerked his hips forward, impaling him quickly and sending more fire up his spine—though this time, it was far from tingly-good. Whimpering against the older boy's lips, he squirmed weakly. "Mm-! Hurts!"

The brunet leaned back and frowned, forcing himself to slow down. "Aah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so quickly. I just wanted to get your pain over with. I shouldn't have."

"It… It hurts… Nn… Y-you're so big…" Joey shivered weakly and bit his bottom lip. "Just… just move… Ya said it would get better…"

"Are you sure, puppy? I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're too late for that, stupid-! Just-! Just move…" the blond whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to tremble. "Please?"

Seto sighed, then slowly began to pull back at of him. He eased back in carefully, and when the blond didn't cry for him to stop, he repeated the actions over and over slowly to get him used to it. "Is this okay, puppy?"

"Ah… Nn… It's… It's not horrible." Joey took a few deep breaths and tried to relax again. "I-it's gonna get better, right?"

The brunet nodded slowly, then grabbed the younger boy's hips and lifted them slightly. "Let me just see if I can…"

"—_Nyee!_" The blond jerked upward and arched his back. "Ah-! S-Seto! There!"

The older boy smiled a little and rotated his hips again to make the blond squeal and claw at his shoulders. "Ah, good. I was beginning to worry. Calm down—you'll hurt yourself."

"Ah-! Seto! Y-you're hittin' that spot and ya want me t' stop—"

Seto leaned closer to him and braced his arms on the bed to begin moving faster, making the blond bleat quietly as he moved. "I just want you to stop flailing so you don't hurt yourself. You can keep holding onto me and crying out, though; I enjoy that almost as much as you do, I think."

"Ah! Ah! Ha! Se-! Seto! Ah! Ha!" Joey mewled weakly; it still hurt a little, but not so much that he couldn't appreciate the massive amounts of pleasure he felt every time the older boy hit that spot that made him see stars. Lifting his legs to hook them over the brunet's hips, he cried out louder as the action caused a more direct and violent thrust. All he could do then was dig his nails into the brunet's back and hold on for dear life.

The older boy groaned loudly as the blond clamped down on him and paused to readjust his position. Then, he began thrusting into the smaller teen with a new passion.

"_Ah!_ Fuck! Seto! Mmn! Fuck! Seto!" Joey sobbed and pulled him closer. "Oh God, you're killin' me again!"

Seto couldn't help a smug grin as he drove his hips faster, latching his lips onto the blond's throat. Every bleat and mewl and sob that came from his mouth he felt, and as he reached down to frantically stroke the blond's erection, he found himself growing even more aroused just by the sounds the younger boy was making.

The blond clung weakly to the older boy, gasping as he felt his climax growing closer. "Aahhh… Ah… Se-Seto…" He whimpered quietly and leaned his face into the brunet's neck. "Ah, ah! Seto! Seto, I-!"

"Mmn, puppy…" The brunet chuckled breathlessly as the younger boy began clawing at his back again frantically, then leaned down to crush their mouths together so he could smother his scream as he reached his climax.

Joey arched his back to the point where he was almost afraid he'd break it as he came, muscles clenching and unclenching sporadically as the brunet continued to thrust into him, even as he clamped down on him even harder. "_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!_"

Seto grunted quietly and continued ravaging his mouth, growling loudly when he reached his own climax. Sinking into the blond a few last times, he broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths, trying not to fall on top of him. "God, puppy. You're so hot, I could have come just listening to your noises."

The blond blushed and looked away from him quickly. "…Don't say things like that…"

"Even if they're true?" the older boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I'm not that attractive…"

Seto sighed loudly in frustration and rolled onto his side, mumbling about stupid puppies—and blonds, too, but mostly puppies—before placing a few tired kisses along the blond's forehead. "I wish I could show you how much you honestly mean to me," he whispered sadly, before tucking the blond's head beneath his chin.

Joey frowned and cuddled closer to him for warmth—or so he told himself. "…I wish you could, too," he added, before sighing and closing his eyes. "'m sorry, Seto."

As the two teens drifted to sleep, the blue eyes on the forgotten bracelet around the blond's wrist twinkled.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Joey scowled as he heard a loud beeping. Why didn't it stop? He'd woken up; his stupid dream was supposed to be over—_

_He squeaked in alarm as he felt his arm reaching out to gently press the button resetting the alarm clock to go off again the next day. He had __**not**__ made his arm do that, why was he—_

_This wasn't his room. And why was everything four inches lower than they would normally be? Why was there a chair full of Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushies? Why was there a huge framed painting of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon cuddled together on the wall? And why was his bedside table and dresser covered with pictures of Mokuba and himself?_

'_**This must be Seto's room,'**__ Joey realized, surprised. He hadn't really had time to get a good look at it, except for the bed and the door. And everything must look so different, because he was in Seto's body! __**'…Which is both creepy and cool at the same time.'**_

_He hesitated before turning his head, wondering what would happen. He was surprised to find himself facing a few doors. Oh, yeah, he'd heard Yugi talking about something like soul rooms at one point._

…_Well, he always was a curious puppy. Walking up to the door on the very right, he hesitated before reaching out for the doorknob. After another moment, he turned it and slowly pulled it open._

_He was immediately bombarded by different voices, all of them loud and some of them even angry. But underneath all of the yelling was sad, quiet whispers, and those whispers broke his heart more than any of the shouts ever could have._

"_**Just get the hell out of my face!" "I'm having such a bad day, why can't you just leave me alone?"**_

"_**I can't believe you morons actually expected me to fix the mess that **__you__** made! I'm busy enough as it is! Fix it yourself!" "Why are you always making me pick up your slack? Do it yourselves. I've got other things that need my attention more."**_

"_**Yugi, unless you want a duel, leave me the fuck alone." "I'm still trying to figure out how you beat me last time. I don't want to be beaten again until I understand where I went so wrong. Just let me lick my wounds a little longer."**_

"_**Just stay out of my way, stupid mutt!" "Please go away, puppy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you snarling at me today. I wouldn't be mean to you if I had a choice… But all of these people need to understand that you are **__my__** puppy."**_

_Joey slammed the door shut quickly, instead turning to see what the older boy was doing now. Hearing what Seto had actually wanted to say when he'd said those mean things was almost heartbreaking. He blushed when he found the brunet drying his hair with a small towel, the other, larger one around his waist riding dangerously low on his hips. He'd just missed Seto in the shower. He told himself that he was okay with that._

_Seto glanced at himself in the mirror and sneered in disgust as his eyes landed on his scarred back, then looked away quickly. "God, I'll never be rid of you, stupid old man. And if anyone sees my scars, they'll doubtlessly ask and then when I tell them they'll pity me. I don't want pity. Bastard—still mocking me even in death!"_

_The blond shrank back, brows furrowing together in fear. Even in the safety of the brunet's mind, he was still intimidating. And he could tell that he was furious now. "Seto…"_

"—_Fucking bastard!" The older boy stared at his reflection in the mirror angrily for a few moments longer, then hissed and looked away from it, preferring to stalk into his bedroom. "…I'll be rid of you someday, old man."_

_Joey watched as the brunet walked over to his dresser and seemed to calm down as he looked at the many different pictures on top. A lot of them were of Mokuba, but there were a few of the whole gang. And, the blond noticed, there were even a few of him._

_Where did Kaiba get that picture of him in the shower?!?!?!_

"_Kaiba, you perverted bastard!"_

_Seto sighed and reached up to grab one of the less… risqué pictures of the blond. Gently stroking the pup's face with his finger, he sighed again. "…What if I told you that I loved you today? Would you laugh at me? Or would you kiss me and tell me that you love me too?" He smiled sadly. "Or would you be just as disgusted as everyone else would be? The great CEO of Kaiba Corp. gay. Who would have guessed? …I can imagine the field day the press would have."_

"…_Seto…" Joey wanted to hug him, to squeeze him and never let go._

"_Who are you?"_

_The blond was a little embarrassed to admit that he'd screamed like a little girl and jumped a foot in the air. However, he felt completely justified; that voice had come out of nowhere! Turning, he prepared himself for battle, only to feel every muscle in his body coil to strike the tiny person in a glomp. "…Kaiba?"_

_The little boy raised an eyebrow, looking almost comical as he had his hands on his hips and was eyeing him skeptically—such a mature expression for such an immature body. "…No. I'm from before that bastard adopted us. I'm just Seto." He leaned to the side slightly to peek out at what the older him was doing. "…Are you peeping at me while I'm dressing?"_

"_**NO!**__" Joey roared, blushing brightly. "I-I just happened t' be lookin' at what he was doin' before that!"_

_Chibi-Seto blinked at him for a moment, then smiled sweetly. "I can see why I like you. You blush like a girl."_

"_Oooh, you're lucky you're too young for me t' hit," the blond hissed, glaring at him—and deciding that denial was the way to go when he felt his cheeks grow warmer. "'sides! The hell ya doin' out here anyway?!"_

"…_You opened the bad door," the boy whispered, looking away from him. "We don't open that one unless we're really lonely. I had to make sure you didn't open the evil one." He pointed to the center door._

_It didn't look much different from the other two doors, really. But, now that Joey looked, he could see that instead of having a silver knob, it was bronze, and seemed to be dripping some sort of red liquid. He purposely tried not to think about what it could be._

_He looked down at the younger boy anxiously. "…What's behind that one?"_

_Chibi-Seto raised an eyebrow at him as if he were stupid. "…Evil. I already said that."_

_Joey sighed in frustration. Seto was just as much of a pain in the ass as a small child as he was as a teen. "…Fine. Is Kaiba—are you finished dressing yet?"_

"_I don't see what's so embarrassing about seeing him naked when you've had sex," the child stated bluntly, making him blush again._

"_D-don't say that, ya little pervert!" The blond covered his face in embarrassment, then turned to see if Teen-Seto was finished dressing._

_He was. And he was drinking a cup of coffee as he strode into the dining room. He paused only to ruffle his brother's hair and grab the newspaper. "I'm running late, Mokie. I'll see you after school, okay?"_

_Mokuba smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. Have fun at school! Don't tease Joey too much!"_

"_Ha, ha, ha," Seto replied, bopping him on the head lightly with the newspaper before he turned to walk back out of the dining room. "Stay out of trouble."_

"_Mm, maybe I will. Maybe I won't."_

_The brunet rolled his eyes and 'tsk'ed, but he seemed unconcerned about his brother's behavior. Stooping to grab his briefcase, he nodded to the maid that opened the door for him and continued out to the awaiting limo._

_It was then that Joey realized what was wrong with what he was seeing. Everything looked so dull, so… faded. All of the colors seemed washed out and lifeless. Was something wrong with Seto's eyes, or was that really how he saw the world? All yucky and blah?_

"_The world used to be brighter," Chibi-Seto stated suddenly, making the blond jump and return his attention to him. "Then Goza-bastard came, and all of the fun and light started leaking away. I remember a point when everything was black and dark. We tried to kill people." His eyes had taken on a far away, sad look. "Then something happened. I got to fix me. I couldn't remember having more fun with a puzzle. Except, I didn't do a very good job, I think. I still snarl and snap when I don't mean to, but I know that if I apologize, they'll think I'm weak."_

_The blond felt tears forming in his eyes; no child should ever have to think or say those things. Before the younger boy could get away, he gathered him up in a big hug. "Don't say things like that, Seto. It's not your fault you're like this."_

"_Yes it is. I challenged Goza-bastard to a chess game and made him adopt me and my brother." Chibi-Seto sniffled and tried to pull away. "If I hadn't done that—"_

"_Then there'd be a mighty good chance of you and your brother being separated. You were just doing what you could to protect him," Joey whispered, stroking his hair soothingly. "And even since then, no matter how hard it was, you still took very good care of your brother. So don't blame yourself; Gozaburo made you this way, not you."_

_The brunet sniffled and whimpered a few minutes longer, then leaned back and wiped his face quickly. "I-I can see why I like you, now. You're gonna be a really good mommy."_

"_Than—MOMMY!?" Joey jerked backward, horrified and more than a little pissed off. "D-do I look like a girl or somethin'?!"_

"…_No, it's just that we want to adopt some kids when we get older and we'll be the daddy. So you'd have to be the mommy," Chibi-Seto explained._

_The blond didn't even bother trying to explain why that __**didn't work.**__ He just sighed and patted the boy on the head. "Okay, squirt. Whatever ya say."_

_The brunet scowled at him (read: pouted) and tried to smooth his hair. "Don't call me squirt. I'm taller than you."_

"_Out there, maybe. In here, ya come up t' maybe about my chest. If ya stand on your toes." Joey chuckled and patted him on the head again, only to wince as he heard the older form of Seto shouting. He turned sharply to see what was going on._

"_Just get __**out of my way,**__ you stupid mutt!"_

_Joey winced backward, even though he saw the Joey the 'real' Seto was dealing with bristle angrily. "Seto…"_

"_Who ya callin' a stupid mutt, ya bastard?! I'll rip your fuckin' head off!" And he probably would have tried, too, except then both Yugi and Tristan quickly jumped on him._

"_Yeah, you better look away from my puppy!" Chibi-Seto exclaimed, pointing angrily at a boy quickly turning his head away. "He's too good for you! He's mine! You hear me?! Mine!"_

_Joey didn't know whether he should be embarrassed or flattered. He decided to go with both. Sure, __**he**__ knew that the boy (a nice guy named Kuzo) was really just looking to see if they'd fight, as he had a running bet with one of Kaiba's fan-girls that when push came to shove, Joey could best Kaiba in a fight, but Seto (the adorable stupid genius that he was) thought he was checking him out! It was sweet, in a creepy sort of way._

_Then he noticed—even though all of the other colors were flat and dull, both he and Yugi seemed to come up with less of a grayscale in Seto's eyes. Even Tristan, Téa and Ryou seemed less dull than everyone else. Then again, that made sense; Seto interacted socially with them more than anyone else except for business associates and Mokuba. Poor Seto…_

"_You're really pretty," Chibi-Seto stated, looking up at him. "Almost like a girl, except tougher."_

"…_Thanks," the blond deadpanned, then sighed and shook his head. "You're gonna be the death of me."_

"_You know, we almost died once," the boy continued, tapping his temple thoughtfully._

"…_We almost died a lot of times. And got trapped in virtual worlds, and—"_

_The brunet looked frustrated. "Not __**we**__ we, you dummy! I mean __**we**__ as in older me and me."_

_Joey blinked. "Oh. …Well, yeah, I mean, you're the CEO of a successful company. People are out to get you."_

"_Nooo, that's not what I mean," Chibi-Seto complained, scratching his head. "…I mean Mokuba had to take our razor away for a while. And he stayed in the room with us when big me shaved so he could take it away again. He was really mad at us then…"_

"_Ya tried t' commit __**suicide?!?!?**__" the blond shrieked, appalled. "What sorta moron __**are**__ you?!"_

"…_Obviously not a big one, I'm a child prodigy and I've invented many best-selling video games."_

"_That has nothin' t' do with—Oh, God, never mind. Kai—Seto, whyja try t' kill yourself? …Zuh," the blond added, since the boy was referring to both himself and his older self as 'we' and 'us.'_

_Chibi-Seto blinked at him innocently. "…You said you couldn't see how anyone would ever love us and that we'd die alone and Mokie would be the one to find our body when he hadn't heard from us in a few months."_

_Joey winced; he actually remembered that. It had not been one of his better days. In his defense, his father had beaten him around and shouted at him earlier that day, and then he'd gotten into a fight with some gang that he'd nearly lost, and Seto had just been the icing on the cake; he'd have even snapped mean things at __**Yugi,**__ he was in such a bad mood that day._

"—_And then one of the companies we were invested in totally tanked and we learned of a lawsuit that a parent was holding against us saying that it was because of one of Kaiba Corp's earlier war games that made him go to school with a gun and get expelled. It was a really tough time." The brunet looked up at him innocently. "Do you really think we're going to die alone and our corpse will only be found after a few months?"_

"_N-no! I __**never**__ actually thought that!" he exclaimed quickly. "I was—Ya caught me on a bad day!"_

"_So you really like us then?"_

_Now, that's not what Joey had meant at all, but the chibi was looking at him with surprisingly convincing puppy eyes, so he sighed and nodded. "…Yeah."_

_Chibi-Seto smiled brightly and launched himself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist. "So you love us back then!"_

"…_Yeah." Joey sighed and patted him on the head, then frowned and turned to the other two doors. "…Hey, Seto, what's behind the other door?"_

_The brunet turned his head and eyed the non-evil door. "…Good stuff. Like good memories and dreams— …Fantasies. There's a lot of fantasies in there."_

_The blond blinked innocently. "Fantasies about what?"_

"…_Why don't you open the door and see!" Chibi-Seto suggested, smiling brightly and clapping his hands together. "I'll wait out here since I know what's in there!"_

"…_Okay…" There was something disheartening about the boy's reaction, but Joey figured he was just embarrassed about something his older self had dreamed about. Patting him on the head again, he stepped up to the other door and opened it._

_He was immediately bombarded with different visions of __**himself.**__ Except he was always wearing something different, from just a towel, to an elaborate maid's dress. And were those puppy ears!?_

"_Well, well, well. What have we here…?"_

_Joey let out a startled 'eep' and turned quickly only to come face to face with Seto—the seductive Seto that he'd dealt with before he'd fallen asleep into this psycho dream. "K-K-Kaiba!"_

_Seto frowned at him. "Now, puppy, I believe I already told you to call me 'Seto.' Actually…" His frown faded into a smirk. "Call me 'master.'"_

"_I-I-I—" The blond squeaked and took a step back. "I-I—"_

"_What's the matter, puppy? You know you like having me dominate you." The brunet stepped closer to him and reached up to gently play with his hair. "Like a few days ago. I tied you down to the bed and just humped you for hours. Spanked you a few times. Even got out some toys and just… watched you. Such a sexy puppy…"_

_Joey squealed and quickly slapped him away in favor of diving back out the door and slamming it shut. "Meeeep!"_

"_Yeah, I only like him from a distance, too," Chibi-Seto stated sympathetically. "…Wanna play chess with me?"_

"…_I hate you all," the blond stated, glaring at him. "I can't believe you just let me go in there without a warning at all!"_

"…_I __**said**__ it was full of fantasies." He smiled brightly. "I like the one where you're in that long pink dress and we're the dragon!"_

_Joey eyed him warily. "…You guys were the dragon?"_

"_Yes. Well, sort of, I guess. We just had dragons wings and tail, but we were mostly human. So we were the dragon frantically having sex with you before any stupid prince came to carry you away." The brunet rolled his eyes. "To take you to 'safety.' You can't get much safer than a dragon, can you?"_

_CHILDREN SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT._

"…_Play chess with me!" Chibi-Seto pleaded, pulling at his arm. "Please? I haven't played with anyone in a really long time!"_

"_Joseph, it's time to go."_

_Both teen and child jumped and turned sharply. The brunet pointed. "Big me!"_

_Seth blinked at him for a moment, then smiled and shook his head. "No, sorry. We may look similar, but you are one of a kind." He turned his attention back to the blond. "Joseph, you've been granted your wish—you've seen how much you mean to Seto. Now, it's time to go."_

There was a swirling, sucking sensation, and suddenly Chibi-Seto was gone, and they were standing in what looked like a very posh bathroom. The blond was sure he'd be very interested, if it were any other time. However, not right now.

Joey stared at him for a few minutes, then glared at him. "How couldja let me make that wish?! Bein' irresistible! I coulda gotten raped!"

"I had you word that wish exactly, Joseph, so I could manipulate it as I pleased," the priest explained. "I only made you irresistible to that man. Seto's attraction to you was genuine. And, once that man had served his purpose, I ended it. You never specified to whom you were irresistible or for how long. That's why I said I needed a fixed amount for any money you'd wish for. I could have given you millions, but I also could have given you ten."

The blond stared at him for a few moments, stunned, then glared at him. "So ya took advantage of me?!"

"Not necessarily." He placed a finger to the teen's lips before he could rant further. "I give my masters what they deserve. One master was completely evil; I twisted his wishes for the worst possible outcomes. You're good. I've taken care of you."

Joey scowled and slapped his hand away. "Bastard-! Ya still manipulated me! An—"

"You have one wish left," Seth stated, before beginning to shimmer. "Make sure you choose wisely."

"I wasn't _finished—_" the blond began, glaring at him, before he disappeared from view. His bracelet warmed for a moment before going still again.

Joey glared at it angrily, then huffed and turned to glare at the mirror. His ire faded when he remembered the look of disgust on the brunet's face as he saw his scars. Reaching out to brush his fingers over the mirror, he sighed quietly. "…Seto…"

"You know, you could call my name _to_ me instead of hiding in the bathroom pretending it didn't happen."

The blond yipped and turned sharply, slipping on the thick carpet and hitting the tile floor with a thump. "Kaiba-!"

Seto stared at him for a few minutes, in which he nervously pulled the carpet over his hips in embarrassment because he was still naked, then sighed and waved his hand in a defeated manner. "If you want to forget about it, I understand."

"…Forget about it?" Joey repeated softly, frowning in confusion.

"Obviously, you don't care for me the same way I care for you." The brunet rubbed his temple slowly, as if a headache was forming. "I mean, really. You stole out of bed just to wash away all evidence of our coupling and—"

"Wash away-? …Oh." The younger teen blushed even more and shifted where he sat. "…Yeah, I haven't actually done that yet, but now that you've mentioned it…"

"…That… wasn't what you were doing?" The CEO raised an eyebrow in confusion. "…Then what—"

"I just woke up here, okay!? Don't make fun of me!" Joey exclaimed, pulling the rug to cover him even more. "I-I don't know—I can't—" He blushed and began wringing the rug nervously in his hands. "…I-if ya really don't wanna… with me… I can understand…" he added, though he was very confused and a little hurt; hadn't he just seen and heard that Seto wanted him? "…I wouldn't wanna be seen with a stupid, dirt-poor mutt either. I'd probably just make ya look bad…"

Seto frowned. "…Puppy, how could you ever make me look bad? Other than I don't think I could ever be as beautiful as you are…"

"I'm _stupid_ and I'm _poor_ and I've got a criminal record and I'm stealin' stuff and I can't—" The blond sobbed. "…I can't even pay for my sister's surgery. 'm just a stupid mutt stealing and pawning stuff that isn't mine. Oh, God, if Serenity knew…"

The brunet knelt in front of him quickly, concerned, and cupped his cheeks. "Oh, puppy, you're not stupid." When that only made the younger boy sob harder, he winced, then pulled him into a hug. "You're not stupid. You're just trying to take care of your sister—"

"But if she finds out that I'm stealing for her—"

"Then don't let her find out. Just stop stealing." Seto frowned. "It's not as hard as you're making it."

"B-but if I don't then she might go blind-!" Joey gasped quietly as the brunet grabbed his chin, forcing him into a short, mostly chaste kiss.

Leaning back, the brunet scowled. "I will _give_ you the money, Joey. As long as you stop crying and stop beating yourself up. …And stop calling yourself stupid."

The blond sniffled and reached up to rub his nose. "…B-but I can't take your money—"

"Then will you take an anonymous donation? I can get it in cash and have someone else deliver it to you, if you'd like."

"…That's not how it works."

"Puppy, I have millions I'm never going to use. Why don't _you_ do something _useful_ with it?" Seto asked, and smiled at the thoughtful look he received in response. "It's just going to sit in the bank unless you use it. How much do you need?"

"…Seventy-five thousand dollars," Joey mumbled, blushing a little. "Ah. Except I've got about fifteen hundred already…"

The brunet nodded and stood. "Alright. You take a shower and I'll go make out the check. I'll drop you off at the bank on my way to work."

"T' cash it?"

"…I was thinking you'd deposit it in your account and withdraw it later…" When the blond just tilted his head and blinked like an innocent puppy, he frowned. "…You… _do_ have a bank account, don't you?"

Joey blinked at him for another moment before standing and making his way back into the bedroom. Walking over to his pants, he slipped a hand inside his pant leg and unzipped his secret pocket to pull out a wad of cash.

The older boy sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes as he shook his head. "Okay, fine. We'll open an account for you. Just… put that on the table."

The blond tilted his head in confusion but obediently put the wad of money on the nightstand. "…Okay. Um, Kaiba—"

"After what we did last night?"

"—_Seto._ Can you come show me how to work the shower?" Joey gasped as he remembered and rushed over to his dresser. "Kaiba! Where'd ya get this picture of me in the shower?!"

"…I'm… going to go start a shower for you…"

"Hey! _Hey!_ Listen t' me when I'm yellin' at ya! Seto! Seto!? _KAIBAAAA!!!!!_"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey frowned, tapping his fingers nervously against the shoebox he'd insisted on putting his cash in before they left. Seto was typing something on his laptop—probably business related—and mumbling under his breath. He'd heard something mumbled about an oven at some point, but when he'd asked about it, the brunet had replied that he had no idea what he was talking about.

He was _sure_ he'd heard the word 'oven.'

Growing a little curious over what the brunet was doing, he leaned over and casually glanced at the screen. "…Oh. My. _Gawd._"

Seto jumped and slammed his laptop shut, blushing a little. "Ack-! Haven't you heard of privacy!?" he asked, glaring at him in embarrassment.

"…That. Was Duel Monster porn," the blond pointed out, voice squeaking a little. "Of our dragons."

"No-! …Okay, maybe it was." The older boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "…I was designing a new video for my website."

Joey was horrified. "_What?!_"

"Actually, I sort of started the website just to see what would happen. I didn't really expect people to join and start commenting." Seto winced when the blond blinked at him incredulously. "…Stop looking at me like that."

"You design Duel Monster porn! How can I look at ya any other way!?" the blond exclaimed. "And ya made a _business_ out of it?!"

The older teen frowned. "…I'm a businessman, Joey."

"But—but—_Porn!_"

"…Yes. I design Duel Monster porn." The brunet scowled at him and opened his laptop again. "And, silly me, I promised a new Purple video by tonight. I was going to work on it last night, but… I was distracted."

"Purple?" Joey tilted his head innocently. "Why are they called that?"

Seto shook his head and waved a hand at him absently. "No, no, just the videos of Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes. One of the first people who joined my site suggested cute names like that, saying it would appeal more to girls and make it easier to hide when watching, in case someone comes up behind someone else watching it. But, I stay strictly with Red-Eyes-Blue-Eyes pairings or human pairings; I've got a partner that deals with… less common pairings."

"…What kind of less common pairings?" the blond asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"…Her favorite pairing is Baby Dragon and Dark Magician." The older boy could honestly say he understood when the blond let out a horrified yelp and fell off his seat. "I know. I stick with mainstream. Though I'm surprised her videos actually do have a following. I'm horrified, but I'm surprised. …I was actually more surprised when I found out that 'Charlie' was a girl."

"OhmyGod!"

"Apparently she does it more as a sadistic high than anything, because she makes her boyfriend watch to make sure everything's anatomically correct. He screams like a girl."

"Ohmy_God!_"

"It's just some harmless fun at other peoples' expenses." Seto smirked. "I remember the first time she taped him examining her videos. I've never seen someone pale and blush at the same time. And then he fainted. Oh, that was fantastic."

Joey leaned away from him, still horrified. "I can't believe you're actually sayin' that! That's disgustin'!"

"…And hilarious."

"Disgustin'!"

"…But still hilarious."

"_Kaiba!_"

Joey probably would have continued screaming, or even hit him, but then the limo drew to a stop and the brunet snapped his laptop shut. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let this go, but right now, he wouldn't to open an account so he could pay for his sister's surgery. So, he shot him a dirty glare and kicked open the door. "Stupid perverted dragon psycho."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seto called after him, raising an eyebrow. The blond stopped, grumbling to himself, then sighed and nodded in defeat. "…Have you never had a bank account before, puppy?"

"…I never had the money to start one," Joey mumbled, looking down at his feet. "And in my neighborhood, it's better t' just have cash on ya instead of some bank card."

"…We shall fix that." The brunet patted him on the head. "And you can leave your bank card with me if you don't want to carry it. Just come find me when you want to make a withdrawal or deposit."

The blond looked up at him anxiously. "You're sure it's okay if I take this money?"

Seto sighed in frustration. "So help me—if you ask me one more time, I'm going to take that money and shove it down your _throat._"

"…Coulda just said 'okay.'" The younger boy looked away from him anxiously. "…'s not like I'd _try_ and piss ya off." He jumped and squeaked in alarm as he felt the brunet's hand on his ass. "Nyeek!"

"You don't have to try; you're first rate at just damn well doing it." The CEO smirked slightly and gave the cheek beneath his hand a squeeze. "You have got the _nicest_ ass, puppy."

Joey blushed brightly and hurriedly smacked his hand away. "Pervert don't touch me there!"

"Ah, you're so easily embarrassed." The brunet smiled and pretended to make a grab for him again. When the younger boy squealed and sprang forward, he chuckled quietly. "You're so cute, puppy."

"I'll cute ya right in the face," the blond hissed, shooting him a glare, before one of the tellers called them up so she could help them.

"What can I help you with today?" she asked politely.

When the blond looked up at him in a nervous manner, Seto sighed and patted him on the head. "My friend would like to open an account here. He's never had a bank account before, so he has quite a large sum of money he'd like to deposit."

She nodded slightly. "I see. Let me go get one of our managers and he can help you set up your account."

"Thank you."

Once she'd left them to go find someone to help set him up with an account, Joey looked up at the older boy and frowned. "…You're sure this is okay?"

"Remember that thing I said about cashing that check and shoving the money down your throat?

"Meep!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"And you want me to believe that _Seto Kaiba_ gave you the money for Serenity's surgery," the older woman stated, crossing her arms.

Joey scowled at her. "Listen, if ya don't wanna believe me, fine. I'll just pay for the surgery, say hi to Serenity, and then I'll leave."

"Joseph, I know what you've been doing. Do you honestly think I'll believe that Seto Kaiba _gave_ you that money? I've seen the way you two snarl at each other on television." She scowled. "What did you have to do to get the money? Whore yourself out?"

At that, the blond immediately took offense. "I swear, if ya weren't Serenity's mother, I'd never speak t' ya. I am _not_ a whore! I would _never_ lower myself t' that level! Thanks for havin' faith in me Ma," he snarled, then turned to storm away. Under his breath, he muttered some decidedly unsavory things about his own mother.

"Joey? Is that you?"

Despite how angry he was, Joey smiled and walked over to stand beside his sister's bed. "Yeah. Just got the money for your surgery, Serenity."

"Really?" She sounded both surprised and hopeful. "How did you get so much money in such little time?"

"…Kaiba threatened to shove it down my throat if I didn't accept it."

She laughed and shook her head. "That sounds like Kaiba when it comes to you! I know he likes you, though. He's like that little boy that teases the girl he likes in grade school."

"…I guess he does," the blond agreed thoughtfully. "…Hey, Serenity. If you had three wishes, and ya only had one left, what would ya wish for?"

She tilted her head. "…What did I wish for as my first two wishes?"

"…The first one, somebody told ya t' wish ya were irresistible so that ya can get with the guy you like by usin' jealousy. Then ya don't believe the guy actually likes ya back, so ya wish t' see how you're so special t' him." He frowned sadly. "…'nd the guy grantin' your wishes isn't so bad."

"Why is he granting my wishes?" she asked, tilting her head the other way as she reached up to play with her hair. "Do we know why?"

Joey blinked in confusion. No, he didn't know why Seth was granting his wishes. Why was he doing that? Did he enjoy doing it? Had he always been this way, just granting the wishes of person after person—master after master?

"…No, ya don't know why he's granting our wishes," he answered quietly.

Serenity nodded slightly in thought. "Right. I'd find out why, first, and then make my wish based on that." She giggled quietly. "Why? Is someone granting you three wishes?"

"…What?! No! Hypothetical question! That's all!" the blond exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "Don't read into it!"

"I know, Joey. I was just teasing you."

"Ah… Serenity, I have to go somewhere, but I promise I'll come visit ya tomorrow, okay?" He let out a growl as he sensed someone outside the door. "When _Ma_ isn't here."

Serenity winced slightly; she didn't like the amount of animosity between her mother and brother, but she understood it. "…Okay. I'll be here. You know where to find me."

He pulled her into a quick bear hug before nuzzling the top of her head. "I'll be back, Ren."

"I know. Bye, Joey."

Joey flashed her a smile even though he knew she couldn't really see it before fleeing from the hospital. How could he have been so selfish? How could he have just taken those wishes without wondering about an ulterior motive? Why—

"_BWAH_ get off of meeee!" he squeaked, grabbing for the hand that had attached itself to the back of his shirt.

"Sorry, Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Kaiba instructed me to stay behind so I could drive you to Kaiba Corp." The man frowned at him. "…Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Joey snapped, straightening his shirt—which was too large to begin with, but Seto had insisted that he wear something clean. "Why's he want me at Kaiba Corp. anyway?"

"He didn't say why; he just instructed I take you there under no uncertain terms."

…Seto would.

Sighing, the blond shook his head and walked toward the limo; he would not be the reason that the other man got fired. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler."

The trip to Kaiba Corp. was short but seemed to last forever. Joey desperately wanted to ask Seth why he was granting to wishes, even to people he didn't want to, but he didn't dare do it in the limo. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Seth looked a lot like Seto. The only reason he hadn't automatically accused him of being the CEO when he first saw him, was… well… He hadn't _felt_ like Seto.

Sure. He realized that Seth was a lot tanner that Seto could ever hope to be. He knew that Seth's hair was a few shades lighter and his eyes were a few thousand years older with wisdom. He had the same confidence, same blunt mannerisms, same quick minds and high intelligence. They even both thought of him as a puppy. But Seth didn't _feel_ like Seto. And he would always be able to tell them apart.

As he walked into Kaiba Corp. and stopped at the main desk, he was then directed to take the brunet's private elevator to the top floor and ask at his secretary's desk. He did so, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet as the giant metal box he stood in inched its way upward.

At first, he watched the floors go by impatiently. Floor one… floor two… floor three… But then he got too antsy and couldn't keep his attention on it, so instead he counted the pings each time he passed a floor. Once he reached the top, however, he was extremely confused. The building had fifty-eight floors. …He'd only counted fifty-seven…

Whatever.

Walking up to the secretary's desk, he tapped his fingers together anxiously; she was a stern-looking European woman, with her hair drawn back into a tight bun and her steely brown eyes framed by thick circular frames from her glasses. He didn't want to say he was afraid of women, but he'd learned (through experiences with Téa, Mai, and even his own sister) that females could be pretty scary.

"Um… Excuse me?"

Her eyes flashed up at him only for a moment before they returned to her computer screen, and her typing didn't even falter. "Mr. Wheeler, I presume."

"Um… Yeah, that's me. …Did… Seto wanna see me?" he asked timidly, frowning.

"Mr. Kaiba is currently in a meeting. It should—and only _should,_ mind you—end in a half an hour's time, but the men he's meeting with are confounded _windbags._ He said to allow you into the entertainment room Mokuba stays in while he's working if you'd like, or you can wait in his extremely dull and tasteless office. Which would you prefer?"

"Um… I'll… wait in his office, if that's okay." Joey smiled nervously before slinking around her toward the doors.

"Mr. Wheeler."

The blond winced and turned to look at her again. "Y-yeah?"

She didn't even turn to look at him. "I'm only mean to Mr. Kaiba, and that's because he hired me to be that way. I would never be mean to you; I merely find it difficult from switching from mean to kind in an unexpected amount of time." Then, her typing paused. "…You will find a stash of candy in the bottom drawer of his desk."

Joey blinked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Once he was inside the office and he'd made sure the door was tightly closed, however, he looked down at the bracelet around his wrist, shaking it slightly. "Hey! Seth! I wanna talk t' ya!"

A moment and a few sparkles later, the ancient man was standing in front of him, arms crossed and scowling at him in disapproval. "It's not necessary to _shake_ me. I don't sleep _that_ deeply."

"Why are ya grantin' my wishes, anyway?" the blond asked, getting right to the point.

Seth stared at him for a few seconds, stunned, before he realized what he'd actually been asked and formulated an answer. "After my cousin gave up his life to save Egypt and I took his place on the throne, I was soon cursed by an evil witch to forever be trapped inside this bracelet and granting three wishes to my masters." He frowned. "Why?"

"…So… how long have ya been grantin' people's wishes, even when ya didn't wanna?" the teen continued, brows drawing together as he felt a knot of guilt in his stomach.

The brunet tilted his head thoughtfully. "…Five thousand and three years last Tuesday," he answered finally, nodding. "Again, why?"

Joey frowned. "…Don't ya ever wish ya didn't hafta?"

"You mean grant wishes?" he asked, blinking in surprise. He frowned again. "…I suppose so, yes. Joseph, where is this going?"

"…So what would _your_ wish be, if ya only had one?"

"…Obviously, I would wish to join my family in the afterlife." Seth tilted his head, concerned. "Joseph, what's wrong? Why are you asking questions all of the sudden?"

The blond looked down at his feet and frowned. "…I… I just feel guilty that I just took my wishes for granted. …W-wouldja mind if I wished for that, then?"

"Wished for what?" The spirit blinked at him, then scowled and placed his hands on his hips. "No. I do _not_ want you to waste your wish on me. I will be fine going from person to person for the rest of my existence. Wish for something for yourself, or your sister—I don't care."

"But what if I _wanna_ wish for ya to be—" Joey began, only to squeak as the older man shoved him up against the desk and glared at him, for the first time making him fear for his safety.

"I do _not_ need a mortal to wish me free. When this spell ends, I don't know, but I don't need the help of some foolish, _stupid_ puppy who doesn't know when to mind his own business!" Seth snarled, glaring at him.

The door to the office opened just then, and both the blond and the spirit turned their heads to see who had interrupted them. Seto blinked at the scene for a few moments, face not giving anything away, before he turned and left again, not even bothering to slam the door on his way out.

"Seto-! Wait!" Joey called after him, shoving the other brunet away and running to the door.

"—And please reschedule my appointment with Dr. Mizura to an earlier time tomorrow, please," the brunet stated, then turned and walked away again.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." His secretary looked perplexed, but she didn't question him.

"Seto! Seto! _Kaiba!_"

Seto turned to spare him only one cold glance. "I don't have _time_ for you right now, mutt. Why don't you go bother Whatever-His-Name-Is like the annoying, worthless little puppy you are?"

Foolish, stupid puppy? Annoying, worthless little puppy?

Joey felt his heart break to pieces. He'd thought… he'd thought…

Looking down at his feet, he began fidgeting with his fingers as he began to the elevator, promising himself that he wouldn't cry until he got home. "…I'll… I'll just get that money back t' ya as soon as I can, Kaiba," he stated quietly, before the elevator opened again and he stepped inside.

Seto didn't even let him explain. Not that he'd ever believe something so stupid, but… but knowing he cared enough to let him explain… instead of just sending him away without a care… Maybe he was just a whore. It wouldn't surprise him, really; after all, he was a stupid, foolish, worthless, annoying puppy. Who would want him for anything but that?

He felt the bracelet warm around his wrist, and the eyes glowed for a moment before going dull again.

He didn't want a third wish. He didn't want to be the laughing stock of Domino, thinking a stupid street-rat like him could _ever_ mean anything to the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He didn't want to go to his sister and tell her that he had to give the money back because Seto didn't want him anymore. He didn't want to see his mother gloat that he'd failed again, at helping his sister—and for being a whore, the only thing she thought he was good for.

Shuffling out of the building, he looked both ways before circling around the side. He dug in his pocket for his knife and placed his wrist against the wall, muttering curses as his eyes filled with tears. It was all Seth's fault—all that stupid bracelet's fault—all his stupid fault for picking it up and putting it on and feeling special just for one time in his stupid life before he had to feel poor and insignificant again—

Sawing at the silver bracelet didn't seem to do any damage, no matter how much care he took of his knife or how sharp it was. Joey glared at both the knife and the bracelet before bring his arm back and slashing at it, accidentally cutting his skin on either side of the silver band. After a few more failed slashes, he changed his grip on the knife and angrily brought the sharper point down on it.

He missed, accidentally piercing deep into his wrist, though luckily managing to avoid striking any bone. Determined that this was the way to dislodge the bracelet, he brought his arm back again. He missed again, but the knife glanced off of it, so he was closer this time. He brought his arm back again, deciding that the third time was the charm, but someone caught his wrist and tried to pry the knife out of his hand.

Joey shoved his attacker/savior away, making another stab at his wrist. Another glancing blow—he'd try one more time, and if that didn't work, maybe another—

"Joey, stop it! Let go of the knife! Let go-! Joey! Joey, _stop it!_"

The blond sobbed and took one last, desperate stab at the bracelet before the other man hit him in the back of the head, stunning him into stopping his frantic attack of the inanimate object. That moment was enough for the other man to twist his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife.

Joey clawed at his wrist weakly, still sobbing and desperate to end his misery. "No-! Get it off! Get it off! _I hate you I hate you I hate you God __**I HATE MY LIFE!**_"

Whoever it was started pulling at him, trying to pull him against him in some sort of restraining hug, but he flailed his arm out wildly to bang his wrist against the wall, dragging it down and trying to scrape the silver band off.

He thought Seth was a friend. And if he wasn't a friend, at least he wasn't an enemy. But he was wrong. Seth only saw him as the stupid mutt everyone else so him as—except worse, because he thought of him as helpless like a puppy, too. And Seto—Seto was supposed to _love_ him. But he supposed that the scenes Seth had shown him were just to keep him from feeling used. He _had_ said that he was taking care of him, so perhaps he was trying to keep him from getting hurt.

And then he'd gone and hurt him himself.

Joey's vision was blurring again, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't because of more tears, even though he was certain that they would never stop again. He could hear a siren in the distance. Maybe it was the police, coming to arrest him for prostitution. He wouldn't put it past Se—Kaiba. He was a spiteful person, after all, and he'd given him the ammunition he needed.

Why was he so tired? And why was everything going dark?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto strode quickly toward the room he'd been informed his puppy was in. He couldn't believe the blond would do something so stupid, so absolutely _idiotic._ He was supposed to be smarter than that!

'_He was supposed to be loyal, too,'_ an angry voice in the back of his head reminded him.

He shoved the voice to the back of his mind. His puppy was hurt; he shouldn't be calling him names.

Seto's expression darkened as he found the man he'd found his puppy with in his office—his own _office_—sitting in a chair beside the bed, reading some book that he didn't care about, not even looking at his puppy—

"He should be fine. The doctors said it was lucky the bracelet was there, or else his wrist would have been too damaged to stop the bleeding." He turned the page of his book. "The irony is, all he wanted to do was get it off."

"Who the _hell_ are you?" the CEO spat, glaring at him. "And why do you look so much like me?"

The other brunet looked up at him disdainfully. "I was _born_ this way, you fool. And I'm older than you, so technically _you_ look like _me._" He snorted in disgust and looked back to his book. "Not that it matters. He won't want to see _either_ of us when he wakes up. We broke him. All he wants to do is forget the last two days ever happened. What's worse is that he knows he _can't_ forget about it until he gives you back the money and makes his third wish. It's a pity; he was one of the few masters I genuinely liked."

Seto blinked at him for a few seconds, then scowled again. "What the fuck are you spouting off now?"

"Nothing." The man's eyes flickered toward the blond for a moment before he looked back at his book. "He'll be waking up in a few seconds. Just snarl whatever you want at him and leave; it's bad enough he's stuck with me, he doesn't need _you_ here to put the icing on his shit cake."

Something was off about the whole scene though, and remembering who else was in the hospital, expecting an eye surgery, it clicked. "…Why isn't his family here?"

"His father is an abusive drunk who's sent him to the hospital enough to not care and his mother has kept all information of her brother's current condition from his sister. She doesn't even know he's here."

Seto frowned in concern, then looked back at the blond as he groaned and tried to turn over, but the IV in his good wrist prevented that. Wriggling back onto his back, he sighed, then slowly blinked his eyes open. Despite his earlier anger, he felt relief to see him awake and, more importantly, _alive._ But then he saw the tears forming in his eyes, welling up in the corners before they dripped down his cheeks.

Stepping forward, he frowned and reached out to gently brush the tear away. The blond looked up at him and blinked for a moment, then looked back up at the ceiling, trembling with the want to sob. Normally, he wouldn't have cared much, but the need to break the silence was too much. "…Puppy, what were you thinking?"

Joey bit his bottom lip to try even harder not to burst out bawling like a girl. However, this prevented him from answering, so he just stared up at the ceiling, teeth digging into his lip to keep from making any sounds.

Seto ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Joey, really. Why?"

"…You… ya don't want me anymore." The blond's body heaved with a few desperate sobs. "I'm just a whore." His voice cracked on the last word, and it didn't get any better as he continued, "A-and ya told me I was an a-annoying, worthless puppy. S-so I guess I overcharged ya f-for my body, huh?" He turned his head to look up at him, smiling in the most heartbreaking way possible. "S-so I'll give ya a refund, a-and we can just forget it ever happened, right?"

"What are you talking about?" The brunet frowned in confusion. "…I never said you were a whore."

"B-but it's all I'm good for." He sobbed quietly. "So I understand if ya never wanna see me again. No one wants t' be seen with a whore, so… so I'll just make sure I…" At this, he turned onto his side so his back was to the brunet and began to cry harder.

Seto's brows drew together, and he gently grabbed the blond's shoulder, but he merely curled up in a ball and refused to relax, preferring to cry instead of talk. "Joey… I… I don't think you're a whore. That's not all you're good for. You're an intelligent person, you don't have to—"

"If you'll allow me to explain," the other brunet cut in, finally shutting his book. "I believe I can clear up a few things for you." Looking up at the CEO, he narrowed his eyes. "Joseph would never be disloyal to you. When you saw us in your office, I was not seducing him—nor was he seducing me. I was angry, and he was frightened. There is nothing romantic between us. I'm disappointed that you didn't even allow him to tell you so." He turned his attention back to the blond. "Joseph? Have you decided on a wish?"

"I just want you to go away," he whimpered, otherwise not making a move to confront him.

Seth shook his head. "I've already told you that you can't wish me away."

There was silence for a few minutes before the younger boy finally whispered, "I wish you could go join your family in the afterlife."

Seth blinked at him for a few moments, then smiled sadly. "I'm sorry it had to end like this, Joey. I really am."

Joey shook his head quickly. "Just go away."

"As you wish."

The blond looked down at his bracelet as it warmed, then turned ice cold. The eyes flashed once before going dull, and he could tell they'd never shine in the same way ever again. Seth was gone.

Now if he could only get rid of Seto.

"…So… you _weren't_ having a… romantic moment with him." It was more a statement than a question, and Seto was embarrassed to admit that he felt more ashamed than he ever had before, even when he was teasing his puppy and obviously hurt him. "I'm… I'm sorry I made such a quick decision."

Sliding the bracelet off his wrist, he reached back to offer it to the brunet and shook his head. "Please just go away."

"…But, puppy, you'll be here all alone…"

"I would like bein' alone much more than havin' ya around," the blond answered honestly, trembling with more tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that no one accuses me of bein' an unfaithful whore when I'm alone."

Seto winced. That was too close to what he'd actually done. "…Fine. But I'll be back soon."

Joey listened to him leave, then returned to crying quietly into his pillow. _'Don't let it be too soon.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"—And if you just sign here, you'll be free to go," the nurse finished cheerily.

Joey nodded slowly and scribbled his name on the line that had been indicated. "Okay. Thanks for the help." He looked up at her tiredly. "Where would I go to arrange a payment plan for my stay?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "Sir, your bill has already been paid for."

"Oh. …Then I guess I'll go," he stated quietly, then left the hospital.

He should have gone to visit his sister, but he just couldn't bear the thought of telling her that she couldn't have her surgery yet. He had to work himself up for it, to be able to bear her disappointment on his shoulders along with all of his pain and misery. Especially since he still had to withdraw the money and give it back to Kaiba.

Joey tried to blink his tears back, but he could tell he'd failed when he felt the dampness on his cheeks. He was nothing but a stupid puppy.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned sharply, lifting his free hand to form a fist, but froze in place. "…K-Kaiba?"

Seto frowned. "I came to visit you today. I saw you leaving."

"…W-well, if you'll come with me, I'll go c-close my bank account, and give—and give the money back." Joey looked down at his feet and turned to go. "It'll take me a while to pay ya back for the hospital bill, but… but I'll get to it."

The brunet sighed and grabbed his hand to pull him back. "Joey, no. That's not what I want. You can keep the money, and you don't have to pay me back for your hospital stay. It… it was sort of my fault you were there, anyway, wasn't it?"

The smaller teen blinked up at him in confusion, then tilted his head. "…It was…?"

"Would you have been so upset to tear that bracelet off had I let you explain?" Seto looked down at the blond's bandaged wrist and gently traced his fingers over the gauze. "…I shouldn't have just assumed that you'd cheat on me, especially when it was obvious that you were frightened of… whoever that was." He sighed. "…Especially since I was the first to touch you like that. You wouldn't just let anyone touch you sexually again, if you weren't even used to me doing it."

Blushing, the blond looked away from him in embarrassment. "…Seto…"

"I'll be sure to let you explain the next time it happens. …If it ever does," the brunet added, then cupped the younger boy's cheeks to make him look back up at his face. "Look at me. Say something."

Joey blushed a little more and frowned, brows drawing together slightly. "…I… What do you want me to say…?"

"I want you to say that it's my fault and I want you to say that you won't forgive me yet," Seto murmured, frowning. "Don't you understand that I was in the wrong? That you shouldn't just let this go? Puppy, don't let me just get away with hurting you."

The blond blinked at him for a few moments, then smiled sadly and shook his head. "Seto, why do I need to punish you when you're doing a good job of it yourself?"

"…I…" The older boy blushed a little. "…I guess you have a point."

"It will take me a while t' forget what ya said t' me, but I'll forgive ya in time, if… if ya still wanna… be with me." Blushing brightly, the blond looked away and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Seto snorted in disbelief. "What kind of idiot would I be to _not_ want to be with you?" So saying, he dipped his head, lovingly pressing a kiss to the blond's forehead. "I'll make this up to you, puppy. I promise."

Joey peered up at him skeptically for a few minutes, then nodded. "Okay. I believe ya."

"…Now tell me about this," the brunet added, pulling the serpentine bracelet from his pocket. "I noticed it looks a lot like mine, but suddenly, the one you gave me is nowhere to be found."

The younger teen hissed and glared at it. "Stupid priest!" Then it hit him. _'That must be why Seth said he shouldn't be giving me a replica…'_

"…Joey?"

"…I stole it back but I don't want it anymore so happy birthday you can have that back!" the blond answered quickly, then tilted his head. "Uh, I, uh… I think I hear Yugi callin'! I'll come see ya at work later byeee!"

Seto blinked in confusion as the blond scampered off, then sighed in defeat. Joey would tell him in time. He just had to be patient.

…Yugi's shop was on the other side of town.

"_Puppy!_" Chasing after the blond that was frantically trying to flee, he decided that just because he was going to be patient for the information didn't mean he couldn't tease him or embarrass him in a more… sensual manner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Footnotes!!!!!_

So yeah, this went pretty quick, and it wasn't exactly the best story line, but it's been _eating at my brain_ forever. D**:** So enjoy it as some good smut and angst and ignore the fact that Seth disappeared all too quickly from the story and the ending was crap. **:3** If you think you can come up with a better ending, please, feel free to email it to me and tell me from which point to insert it. I shall put a note at the beginning that the ending is yours! **:**D


	2. Seth's Epilogue

Author's Note: SETH FINALLY GETS A HAPPY ENDING OMG!!!!! So I actually looked up Greek names to find the one closest to 'Joey.' I picked Jeno. Now, I realize that in drabble earlier I made Jeno a _female_ slave, but Jeno is an Egyptian _girl's_ name. Jeno is also a Greek _boy's_ name. The drabble and this story have nothing to do with each other, in case you couldn't figure that out. **:3**

Seth's Epilogue

Seth leaned his head in his hand and couldn't help a smile as he saw Seto chase after his former master, and it changed to a wistful frown when he saw the blond stumble with light-headedness because of his recent injury. Then his lover caught him and eased him onto a bench, and all was well.

"You just got back from there, Seth. Why are you already looking back?"

The priest sighed, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd been hoping for a little time for himself before he addressed his cousin. Turning toward him, he opened his eyes again. "I wanted to make sure my former master was taken care of. It was my fault he was hurt, after all."

Atemu crossed his arms and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized him. "…That's not all, is it, Seth?"

Seth looked back at the dish of water he'd conjured the image in and frowned. "…One of my former masters looked a lot like him. We grew to love each other. And then he used his last wish."

The younger man raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "And I don't suppose he used his last wish to free you then."

The brunet stared down at the scene of his former master and his lover kissing on the park bench he'd been led to. "…I didn't mind Jeno making his last wish about himself."

"Why?"

"…He had gotten robbed and had been stabbed by one of his attackers. He had wished to live." Seth sighed. "…But that was his third wish, and when he wasn't paying attention, my bracelet slid off of his wrist. I never saw him again."

He paused, then tapped the surface of the water with his finger and swirled it for a moment, showing the past this time instead of the present, and he found exactly what he was looking for; that space in time when Seto Kaiba had been taught how to pleasure others as a business tactic. Focusing all of his attention on the man finding so much joy in abusing him, he swirled to that man's present. He was pleased.

He'd been shown the picture of a tombstone.

"…Well, if he's in the afterlife, wouldn't you be able to find him then?" Atemu asked after a few minutes, disturbed by what he'd seen.

"He was young and foolish when we met. He probably found someone else to love that he's with right now," the brunet replied quietly. "I don't want to find him and see him loving someone else. And I don't want to make him feel as if he needs to choose between us. I refuse to cause him that unnecessary pain."

"…Don't you want to see him again? Just… look at him and remember why you care so much?"

Seth sighed and stared at the water rippling innocently in its bowl, then swirled it again. He couldn't help a sad smile when he immediately found a familiar blond face smiling brightly—laughing. He felt his heart flip-flop as those honey-colored eyes opened and he looked around in confusion, as if he sensed someone was watching him.

He felt his heart break a little as the blond's attention was dragged back to the man beside him, and he was drawn into a tender kiss.

Standing abruptly, Seth turned to walk away. "I would like to be alone for the remainder of the day."

"…Okay…" Atemu frowned and watched his cousin go, then looked into the water to see what had hurt him so badly, brows drawing together.

The blond being kissed scowled and pushed the other man away, wiping his mouth angrily. _"What the hell!? I told you, I don't like you! I thought you understood that my heart belongs to someone else! Don't __**ever**__ touch me again!"_

Seth had seen the kiss. He hadn't seen the blond shove him away.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeno blinked innocently as he heard someone clear their throat behind him, then scowled, reaching into his basket to grab a handful of grapes. Turning angrily, he smashed the fruit into the man's face. "Risto, I told you to—Oh." Once he saw that the person he'd just assaulted with fruit wasn't the one he'd believed it to be, he blushed a little and hurriedly reached into his tunic to grab a handkerchief. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he explained, offering it to him.

"…I see." The dark-skinned man took the offered cloth and mopped up his face, then looked back at him, frowning, as he handed it back. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to people just touching me."

"Oh. …" Jeno tilted his head innocently. "Why?"

"Well, I was a pharaoh." When the blond continued to blink at him innocently, he sighed. "I ruled the people of Egypt."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I graped you right in the face then," the taller boy said, holding his basket of grapes against his stomach. "I thought you were someone else." His expression darkened. "Someone who _deserves_ to have a handful of grapes smashed in their face. Stupid bastard."

The Egyptian stared at him for a moment, then sighed again. "My name is Atemu. I think you know my cousin?"

Jeno tilted his head thoughtfully, tapping his chin in thought, before he finally replied, "I don't think so. I don't know any Egyptians. Well, besides you, but I can't know your cousin unless you're your own cousin, which would be weird and highly improbable."

Atemu stared at him again. He'd heard that opposites attracted. That must have been what had happened with this Greek and his cousin.

Seth was serious, intelligent, and highly critical. Jeno was happy, naïve, and unassuming. Normally, he couldn't see his cousin ever going for someone like that, but Jeno was already growing on him, and he'd mashed fruit into his face. But he was extremely sincere, and when he'd apologized, he could see that he meant it—but still managed to be naïve and unassuming.

It was endearing.

"No, I think you know him," Atemu assured, and the Greek blinked at him innocently. "His name is Seth. He's tall, has brown hair. He was my high priest."

There was a moment of silence before the basket of grapes in his arms fell to the ground as Jeno's fingers fell limp. "…Seth…?" The Greek's eyes began to fill with bitter tears as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. "I lost him. I promised to be with him always and I lost him. I was so careless. Seth must hate me, just losing him like that."

"No, I think he still cares about you," the red-eyed man assured him. He smirked. "And I know where you can find him."

"Tell me or I'll be forced to grape you again!" the blond demanded, hurriedly scrubbing at his eyes. "Please!"

Once he'd informed the younger boy that his cousin and high priest was hiding near one of the larger sycamores, Atemu grew concerned when the Greek ran in the opposite direction. "It's the other way, you know!"

"Seth likes my wine! It could be a peace offering!" Jeno called back, then hurried to go collect some of the wine he remembered his favorite priest loving to drink so much—but also loving to lick from his pale skin.

He blushed. Now was not the time to be thinking about what Seth liked to do to him way back when.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seth took his time shredding the leaf in his hands, pretending it was the other man's head. How _dare_ he kiss his puppy?! How _dare_ he take those plump lips with his own and get his stupid slobber all over him?! That was _his_ Greek! _His his his!!!!!!_

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Jeno wasn't his puppy anymore. His puppy had gotten a new master in his absence. He was glad for that. His puppy needed a master.

He froze in his leaf-shredding as his nose picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like the scent of his puppy's special wine. But it couldn't be, because his puppy was with some other man now.

"…Seth?"

Stiffening, the leaf between the brunet's hands ripped all the way as he turned sharply. "Jeno?"

Jeno blushed and took a step closer to him, trembling nervously as he stopped in front of him. "I… I was told… I wanted to… Would you like some wine?" he finished lamely, holding up the bottle he'd made sure to get before he came. He frowned when he saw the leaf in his former lover's hands and looked down at the ground, where the remains of several other leaves laid shredded around his feet. "…What are you doing?"

"…Tearing up sycamore leaves," the brunet replied, as if it was completely normal to spend one's time doing something so mundane and slightly obsessive.

"…I'm sorry," the Greek stated after a few minutes, looking down at his feet in shame as tears began to form in his eyes again. "You're right to hate me. I just… I just allowed your bracelet to slide off my wrist, even though I love you. I'm such a fool. I never meant for this to happen."

Seth frowned and dropped his leaf in favor of cupping the blond's cheeks, using his thumbs to brush away his tears before they had a chance to fall. "Jeno, I don't hate you. Why should I hate you?"

"I just let you go!" Jeno exclaimed, looking up at him sadly. "If I really loved you I wouldn't have lost you!"

"You lost my bracelet! That doesn't mean you lost _me._" The brunet scowled and leaned his forehead against the smaller boy's, glaring at him sternly. "I have thought about nothing but you for centuries. I hurt someone who didn't deserve it because of _you._ I got jealous because a couple just like us got their happy ending when we didn't. Don't you _dare_ tell me you let me go. I'll take you across my lap and spank you if you try." His stern, angry expression faded into a lewd smirk. "But I know you like that."

The blond blushed and jerked his head away, scowling petulantly. "I-I do not! And I'll decide whether I lost you or not!"

"Mm, you must really want me to take you over my knee." Seth chuckled playfully, then sobered. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your new lover?"

Jeno frowned in confusion and tilted his head, brows furrowing together slightly. "…I… I don't have a lover, Seth. After I lost your bracelet, I couldn't just forget you. I… I love you. Did you think I'd be that shallow?"

"But… I was seeing where you were, and I saw that man kiss you…" The priest tilted his head.

"Yeah, _he_ kissed _me!_ You didn't even stay to see me smack him away, did you!?" the blond exclaimed angrily. "You jealous bastard! Why do you always assume the worst, huh!?"

Seth frowned as the blond jerked away and turned so his back was facing him, then sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. "…I know, I know…"

The same actions had nearly killed his last master.

"…I'm sorry. I just…" He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes in frustration. "I can't help it. I just can't. I'm sorry. I just _don't_ want to share you. I want to keep you all to myself. I can't stand the thought of someone touching you, seeing your expressions and hearing your noises as they touch you the way I used to. To know that someone else could have heard you moan, seen you panting just… makes me so angry I could scream. I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't so possessive, but… I love my puppy."

He winced as he heard the blond let out a sob. He turned his back to him and sighed, preparing himself to listen to the Greek run away, terrified that he'd been in love with such a mad man. He was surprised when he instead felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, and it was only instinct at seeing something fall that made him catch the bottle of wine before it hit the ground.

Jeno sobbed again and nuzzled the brunet's back. "Even when you're being creepy, you're so sweet! I don't want anyone to see me that way either! I want to be only yours! I want to be the High Priest's puppy!"

"Ah, Jeno… Don't cry…" Seth turned in the blond's arms and pulled him into a hug, allowing the smaller boy to cry into his chest. "…You make me sad when you cry."

The Greek hurriedly wiped his face, still sniffing and whimpering, but he was still feeling teary. As scary and possessive as Seth was, he liked the thought of being his alone, being his puppy again. Sighing in exhaustion, he leaned his head on the older man's chest. "Oh, Seth, I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again! You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you again…!"

"I can guess," the priest whispered, tightening his hold on him a little.

Jeno looked up at him and tried to give him his most pleading look, bottom lip jutting out a little as he used his still-damp eyes to his advantage. "You should show me. Show me how much you missed me and how much you love me! Make love to me right now!"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "…Here?"

"Right under this sycamore tree!" the blond agreed, nodding firmly. "I want you to fill me up and know that I'm yours and only yours! I demand it!"

"You demand it?" the priest repeated, smiling in amusement. "Well, who am I to deny you what you want? Though I must wonder…" He leaned his mouth next to the younger boy's ear. "…When my shy little puppy became a brazen slut?"

The Greek blushed a little and looked away, but quickly looked back up at him, frowning. "Does my priest disapprove? I just want him to know that he owns me." He paused, then leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe before quietly adding, "Completely."

Seth moaned and dropped the bottle of wine carelessly, instead dragging the blond to the ground and crushing his mouth in a kiss. As the smaller boy mewled and kissed back fervently, he began yanking at the tunic he was wearing violently, growling in approval as he heard the fabric finally rip. Breaking the kiss quickly, he leaned back and looked down at his body heatedly. "Ra, you're still so beautiful. Fuck—"

Jeno gasped weakly as the brunet stripped the torn cloth from his body and instinctively flinched his legs together; no matter how coy or seductive he tried to act, he was still easily embarrassed. No matter how much Seth said he loved him, he couldn't help feeling inadequate, because _surely_ he'd seen better looking masters. He blushed as the older man grabbed his knees and pried them apart and hurriedly closed his eyes, trying to steel himself for what he was about to ask.

"S-Seth? Did you… did you have any other masters that you loved like me? That were better looking than me?"

The priest paused, frowning, and began to pet the blond's inner thighs absently. "There was only one boy that I had the potential to ever love, but his heart belonged to someone else, and I don't think I could have handled the pain of seeing him every day and thinking of you." He smirked slightly. "But I must admit, he had good taste in men. Perhaps I'll show you later. I think you'll find them to be interesting."

"Why would I wanna see a rival—" the younger boy began, only to gasp as he felt a finger slipping inside of him. "Seth! Uhn…!"

"Trust me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Seth whispered, then wiggled a second finger into him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Jeno, how often do you touch yourself? What do you touch yourself with?"

"I-I-I—" Jeno shuddered as the brunet delved his fingers deeper, prodding that spot that made him see stars. "S-Seth!"

"If you don't answer me, I'm afraid I won't be able to continue," the older man stated, sighing, then smirked as the blond mewled in complaint and tried to desperately get a hold of himself.

The Greek trembled and dug his fingers into the ground, casting around frantically for the answers to the brunet's question, then finally blurted out, "I touch myself a lot!"

"Oh? How often is a lot?"

"A-at least once a day! I pretend it's you—pretend you're touching me and thrusting into me! P-please!"

Seth pressed a third finger into him and hummed. "Well, that's not often enough if you're pretending it's me. I plan on touching you constantly—certainly more than once a day, now that we have eternity together." His eyes darkened. "Now you can't just be using your fingers. What do you put inside of you?"

"Ah… I…" Jeno whimpered and squirmed a little. "Please! Want you in me!" When the brunet merely speared that special spot harder, he let out a helpless sob. "C-celery stalk! Okay!? It's one of the only things I could get!"

Seeing that the blond was embarrassed enough without teasing him, the priest sighed, then leaned down and caught his mouth in another kiss. He'd tease him about it later. …After he'd gotten a small demonstration, of course.

The Greek mewled in complaint as the brunet pulled his fingers out and looked up at him pleadingly, only to blush in realization. Seth needed both hands to undress quickly. "S-Seth, I… I love you…" He nearly whimpered when this caused the older man to give him a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Jeno. You have no idea how often you were on my mind, even when I was focusing on my other masters. Ra, I missed you." Seth yanked him into another kiss and tried to convey just how much his heart had ached after he'd made his third wish, how much he'd missed him, and how happy he was to have him again.

Jeno whimpered and wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck, understanding all that Seth was trying to tell him and more, before letting out a startled squeak as the priest slowly pressed into him. "A-ah!" Wriggling his hips slightly, he moaned as the brunet took it as the hint he meant it to be and thrust into him swiftly. "Seth…"

Seth wrapped his arms around him and began moving his hips at a languid pace, preferring to kiss and lick his skin to remind himself what he'd been missing all those lonely centuries. "Jeno… I love you…"

"Nn! Oh gods, you must have gotten tips from Eros himself!" the blond gasped, arching his back as the older man seemed to find that spot that had him seeing stars immediately. "It's been so long—how do you remember—"

"On those longest days… on those loneliest nights… All I could think about was you… Kissing you… Cuddling you…" The brunet caught his earlobe between his lips lovingly. "…Making love to you… How could I ever forget?"

Jeno let out a keen and dug his nails into the brunet's back, trembling. "Oh… Oh, Seth… Please… Oh, yes…" He whimpered quietly and lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist. "O-oh! Nn, Seth! More! W-we can go slow later! We have plenty of time! I just want to feel my priest in me fast and hard! –Know that he's going to be here always!"

Hearing the pleading whimper, the priest just couldn't bring himself to object, so he adjusted his grip on the smaller body and began moving faster, making the blond mewl again. "Ra, I could come just listening to the noises you make, Jeno… Don't let anyone else ever hear or see you like this. You're mine. All mine!"

"_Ah!_" The Greek groaned as the brunet gave a more violent thrust in addition to his statement and reached down to grab his erection, stroking it quickly, only to whimper again as the priest slapped his hand away. "Seth! Please!"

"I'll do that, thank you," Seth murmured, before crushing their mouths together again as he grabbed the younger boy's erection.

Jeno moaned and gripped onto him tighter only to break the kiss a second later as he tossed his head back, gasping. "Uhn! Fuck, Seth! I-I'm gonna—I-I'm sorry—"

"It's not like I'm going to last much longer either," the brunet mumbled, grunting quietly as the Greek's body jerked, then stiffened, clamping down on his still pistoning shaft. Looking up at the blond's face, he moaned as the younger boy's mouth fell open in a silent scream. "Fuck-!"

"Ah-! Ah…!" The blond panted weakly as the older man continued slamming into him and clung to him as best he could while he felt like jelly. "Seth! Seth! I-I love you!"

"Love you too—" the priest grunted, before letting out a low growl as he reached his climax as well. He buried his face in the blond's neck as his body stiffened and bit his shoulder just hard enough to leave a bruise.

Jeno yipped in pain but didn't push him away, instead pulling him closer. "Ah-! Seth!"

Seth closed his eyes tightly, then forced himself to relax, releasing the blond's shoulder carefully and placing a few soft kisses on it. After a few moments, he lifted his head to look at his lover. "I want you to see my last master and his lover. I honestly think you'd find it interesting."

"I don't _want_ to see my rival!" the blond hissed, glaring at him. "You said you could have loved him! I don't want to see someone you could have forgotten me with!"

He would be lying if he said he didn't like a jealous puppy. Smiling a little, the brunet reached up to brush the younger boy's hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, Jeno. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Jeno huffed, but he knew he'd never win, so he slowly nodded his head. "Fine. But then we're doin' somethin' _I've_ always wanted to do!"

"Oh?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I wanna do it with you tied up."

"…Fine. I don't see a downside."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeno gasped and patted the brunet's arm quickly as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Seth, look at that! He looks just like me!" He gasped again and leaned closer to the basin of water. "And that looks just like you!" He frowned, then scowled and placed his hands on his hips, turning to glare at his lover. "Well. I see what you meant when you said he had good taste in men. You Narcissus in Egyptian clothing."

Seth paused for a moment, then tilted his head. "I'm aware of the _term_ narcissist, but I don't know the story behind the word."

"…You love yourself," the blond explained bluntly, then looked back into the image the pool of water was showing them. He began bouncing up and down again as he pointed to the scene. "Look at him! Isn't he cute?! He's so embarrassed, and all they're doing is kissing!"

"…Joseph has a tendency to… overreact to certain aspects of his relationship," the brunet explained, then smiled a little. "And until the day before yesterday, he was a virgin."

Jeno gasped and looked up at him in disbelief. "No way-! With someone like _that_ pining after him, I would have thought he'd lost his virginity years ago!"

"I believe Seto wanted to, but he just couldn't find the way to convey his feelings," Seth replied. "But you see how I could have loved him, but did not want to. It wouldn't have been fair to _him._"

The blond's smile turned sad. "You'd have used him as my replacement, seeing me in him all the time instead of just seeing him. He deserves someone to love him, not someone who looks like him."

"Exactly. …Besides, I think Seto is doing a better job taking care of him now than I ever could have stuck in a bracelet." The brunet tapped on the surface of the water, causing it to ripple and the scene to change to a new one.

Jeno blushed a little and looked up at him. "How we met?"

"I enjoy seeing it every once in a while," Seth whispered, pulling the blond into a hug. "Because few people ever offered to set me free. Especially as their first wish."

The younger boy blushed even more and closed his eyes tightly. "Will you ever let that die?! So I didn't understand what you were asking, so what!"

"On the contrary, Jeno… I think that just endeared you to me," the brunet replied, then smiled and began nuzzling his neck. "You were so selfless. I liked you for that. I love you, Jeno. I never want to let you go."

"Then don't," the blond whispered, hugging him back tightly. "Because I'm certainly not going to let you go again."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The end! Oh my goodness! I can't tell whether I'm pleased with this ending or not. You guys tell me, okay?


End file.
